Тёмная песнь
by Elspet
Summary: В один день сентября 1994 жизнь Гарри начинает стремительно меняться. Северитус. Фик про Темную сторону.
1. Chapter 1

Пламя в Кубке четвертый раз взметнулось вверх, выбрасывая свернутый пергамент. Каркаров резко вскочил из-за стола и взмахнул палочкой — пергамент растаял в воздухе, а Кубок погас.

Повисло молчание. Все взгляды были прикованы к нему. Никто, казалось, не замечал багрового Грюма, резко побледневшего директора и улыбающегося Снейпа. Тем временем Каркаров сказал:

— Я думаю, четвертый чемпион нам не нужен.

Зал загудел. Грюм резко вскочил из-за стола и с прытью, не свойственной его годам, выбежал из зала. И никто не заметил, как в пустую тарелку Гарри Поттера упал конверт, словно его принесла невидимая сова. Мальчик затравленно оглянулся, быстро спрятал его под мантию и вернулся к ужину. Происходящее вокруг потеряло всякое значение — Гарри думал о письме. Сириус не писал ему с того момента, как сбежали Лестрейнджи, почти месяц. Теперь крестного обвиняли в организации побега, поэтому Гарри рискнул открыть конверт лишь тогда, когда оказался в спальне. Подойдя к окну, он надорвал плотную бумагу и вытащил листок исписанный знакомым почерком. На душе потеплело — Сириус был жив.

_Здравствуй, Гарри._

_Наверное, ты долго ждал от меня письма. Если обижаешься, прости, я не мог тебе написать. Хочу попросить за это прощения. Однако мне повезло, я сейчас неподалеку. Давай встретимся сегодня. И захвати мантию. Я буду рад тебя увидеть. Понимаешь, возможно, другого шанса не будет. Очень надеюсь, что ты придешь. Дамблдора я предупредил. И еще. Можешь взять с собой друзей. Письмо никому не показывай. Если его увидят авроры — мне и Ремусу будет плохого. И самое главное. Ожидаю тебя с нетерпением после девяти возле хижины со стороны леса._

_Бродяга._

Гарри несколько раз прочитал письмо, оно было каким-то странным, казалось, что что-то неуловимое ускользало от сознания, но он не мог понять что. Но больше всего его сейчас волновала встреча, а не таинственные ощущении. Гарри улыбнулся звездному небу и направился к сундуку.

Карта показывала чистый путь. Ученики сидели по гостиным, а все учителя были в своих комнатах, лишь Снейп, Грюм и Каркаров находились в кабинете директора.

Из гостиной он выбрался незамеченным, все были заняты обсуждением произошедшего и на Гарри никто не обратил внимания. Коридоры по счастью были пусты, так что часть пути он прошел спокойно, пока откуда-то сбоку не раздался голос МакГонагалл:

— Мистер Малфой!

Слизеринец обнаружился неподалеку, в конце коридора. Рядом стояла злая МакГонагалл.

— Вы забыли о недавнем предписании директора? — строгим голосом спросила она. — Я вам его напомню: ученикам младше пятого курса запрещено покидать гостиные после ужина.

— Профессор, — самодовольно ответил Малфой, — вы действительно думаете, что если я встречу в коридорах свою тетю, она причинит мне вред?

МакГонагалл набрала в грудь воздух, но Малфой как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

— И как доказал мой двоюродный дядя в прошлом году, даже спальни не являются безопасным местом.

Гарри стиснул зубы, факт родства с Малфоем был неприятен сам по себе, но теперь, после публикации в Пророке Семейного Древа Блэков, слизеринец упоминал это при каждой встречи. А что могло быть хуже родства с Малфоем? Только родство со Снейпом. Весь следующий день после публикации Гарри провел в библиотеке. К счастью, ни Поттеры, ни Блэки на протяжении последних трех веков со Снейпами не роднились. Из хроник можно было почерпнуть, что Снейпы были достаточно древней семьей, но с конца девятнадцатого века у них стали рождаться сквибы, и постепенно они ушли из магического мира. Хроники были не полными, например, Гарри так и не удалось узнать причину, по которой в первой половине двадцатого века почти все Поттеры погибли.

— Почему вы в теплой мантии, мистер Малфой?

— Мне холодно, мэм.

— Или вы собирались совершить прогулку за пределы школы?

— В гостиной слишком шумно, мэм. У меня заболела голова и я решил прогуляться по школе.

— Забыв про новое правило?

— Сегодня столько произошло, что я забыл. Простите, мэм.

Извиняющийся Малфой? Гарри от удивления приоткрыл рот. Хотя это не должно было удивлять, слизеринец пойдет на что угодно, лишь бы не потерять баллы.

— Минус пятьдесят баллов со Слизерина и возвращайтесь к себе.

— Хорошо, мэм, — сухо ответил Малфой и развернувшись на каблуках скрылся в ближайшем коридоре. МакГонагалл некоторое время смотрела ему вслед, потом превратилась в кошку и побежала следом.

Гарри кисло улыбнулся: наказанный Малфой и Слизерин, потерявший баллы, — это, конечно, радовало, но завтра Гриффиндор потеряет еще больше — Снейп найдет к чему придраться. Вздохнув, Гарри продолжил путь.

Лес встретил его прохладой и сыростью, хотя была всего лишь середина сентября. Гарри остановился возле кромки Запретного леса и бросил взгляд в сторону Вижащей Хижины. Оставалось ждать.

Через минуту он понял, что замерзает. Мантия скрывала от чужих глаз, но не спасала от холода. Коря себя за непредусмотрительность, Гарри начал расхаживать туда-сюда, чтобы хоть как-то согреться.

— Мистер Поттер, кажется, прошлогодняя история с мистером Малфоем вам ничему не научила.

В десятке шагов от него стоял Снейп, скрестив руки на груди. В ночной темноте лицо казалось более злым и зловещим.

— Accio Potenco мантия-невидимка.

Гарри попытался ухватиться за края мантии, но она слетела с плеч с легкостью птицы. Снейп несколько секунд рассматривал трофей, потом спросил:

— И куда вы собрались, мистер Поттер? Вам не хватило прошлогодних приключений, и вы решили поискать их в Запретном Лесу? Минус пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора.

— Я вышел подышать воздухом, — быстро ответил Гарри и рассеянно потер шрам, — у меня голова разболелась.

Снейп поджал губы, так что они превратились в тонкую нитку.

— Хорошо, мистер Поттер, возвращайтесь в замок. Мистер Малфой, что вы тут делаете?

Гарри обернулся, за его спиной в десятке футов стоял Малфой.

— Сэр, я хотел поговорить с Поттером, — быстро ответил Малфой. Выглядел он немного взволнованно и испуганно.

Зельевар удивленно приподнял бровь.

— И о чем же вы хотели поговорить, мистер Малфой?

— Я хотел предложить перемирие между нашими на факультетами на время Турнира.

— Да? Мне казалось, что наш герой отправился на свидание со своим крестным.

Гарри вздрогнул. Откуда Снейп мог это узнать?

— Что вы ответите, мистер Поттер? — ехидно спросил Снейп.

Что ж, это был шанс...

— Я... я... пришел на встречу с Малфоем. — Гарри не знал, почему ему захотелось так сказать, но оно того стоило — лицо Снейпа вытянулось от удивления, как если бы он увидел правильное зелье в котле Невилла. Зельевар открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел — на поляну выпрыгнула кошка и превратилась в МакГонагалл.

— Северус... — начала она, но замолкла, увидев Гарри. — Мистер Поттер, что вы тут делаете?

— У мистера Поттера здесь встреча с мистером Малфоем.

Декан побледнела, а губы Снейпа расплылись в злой улыбке.

— Минерва, вы не о том подумали. Думаю, речь шла об обычной дуэ...

— Гарри, вот ты где!

На поляну выскочил мужчина в потрепанной магловской одежде.

— Я тебя жду, жду, а ты не идешь, — сказал Сириус. — Я уже подумал, что я тебе не нужен.

«Ты мне очень нужен», — хотел сказать Гарри, но не успел. МакГонагалл подняла палочку вверх и сказала голосом, от которого задрожали листья на деревья:

— СИРИУС БЛЭК!

Крестный вздрогнул, затравленно оглянулся и через мгновение исчез в лесу.

— Сириус! — выкрикнул Гарри и бросился следом.


	2. Chapter 2

В кабинете директора Хогвартса стояла зловещая тишина, какая бывает застенках аврората и прочих малоприятных местах. Молодой мужчина и старик смотрели друг на друга уже долгое время, словно хотели решить спор поединком взглядов.  
Наконец молодой мужчина отвел глаза, и сложив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку кресла, выражая всем видом брезгливость. Альбус Дамблдор продолжал пристально рассматривал его через свои очки-половинки.  
— Я уверен, что у авроров тоже найдутся вопросы по этому инциденту.  
Каркаров улыбнулся, его лицо выражало презрение смешанное с жалостью.  
— Я найду, что им сказать. Или вы боитесь, что станет известно о вашей маленькой афере? Уж поверьте...  
Из воздуха на стол директора выпрыгнул сверкающий лис-патронус и раздался мужской голос с легким акцентом:  
— Директор, это Поляков. Кто-то влез в ваши комнаты, но нам не удалось его схватить. За ним погнался Крам.  
Патронус растаял. Каркаров задумчиво оглядел кабинет, а потом сказал:  
— Что-то я не вижу здесь вашего феникса, мистер Дамблдор.

* * *

Сириус стоял возле ствола большого раскидистого дерева и тяжело дышал, словно пробежал сотню миль или с кем-то долго дрался. Магловский свитер и джинсы выглядели грязными, а волосы и борода были спутанными. Гарри остановился в паре футов, какое-то странное чувство мешало приблизиться ближе. Крестный напряженно улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Привет, малыш.  
Казалось, что слова дались ему через силу.  
— Я не знал, что так получится, — быстро заговорил Гарри, — что за мной увяжется Малфой и эта противная летучая мышь. Я бы хотел с тобой поговорить, но лучше тебе уйти... если Снейп тебя найдет, то убьет на месте.  
В этом Гарри не сомневался. Сириус некоторое время смотрел затуманенным взором, а потом произнес дрожащим голосом:  
— Можешь дать мне свою палочку?  
Гарри потянулся за палочкой. Может Сириус знает какие-то заклинания, которые не позволят его найти? И они смогут нормально поговорить?  
Крестный взял палочку из его дрожащих рук, и некоторое время вертел в руках, ощупывая дерево и о чём-то размышляя.  
Где-то вдалеке послышался хруст веток. Гарри вздрогнул, и уже было открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть «Беги!», как над ухом раздался тихий голос крестного.  
— _Dormus_.

* * *

Вокруг была тьма и тишина — достаточно чтобы начать бояться. Но его всегда учили, что опасаться в первую очередь стоит людей и только сейчас Драко осознал насколько были правы родители. Кора оцарапала кожу на щеке, когда он осторожно выглянул из-за дерева, но это было не важным. Намного важнее было то, что происходило в десятке футов от него.  
Поттер лежал распростертым на земле, рядом стояла фигура в чёрном плаще с капюшоном и вырисовывала палочкой странные узоры в воздухе, и шепчя что-то на латыни. Через секунду всё кончилось, фигура повернулась и Драко понял, что его заметили. Рука потянулась к палочке (которую следовало бы достать заранее), а в холодном воздухе пронеслось лишь одно слово:

— _Obliviate._

* * *

— _Enervate!_ — послышался чей-то взволнованный голос.  
Гарри открыл глаза — над ним стоял Малфой в испачканной мантии с палочкой в руке. Но сейчас это его совсем не волновало. Сириус. Зачем он так поступил? Он мог попросить и Гарри отдал бы ему палочку навсегда, в конце концов, он всегда мог купить себе новую, в отличие от крестного.  
Тяжело вздохнув, мальчик поднялся с земли. Холода не ощущалось, значит он пролежал совсем недолго. Если подумать, то Сириус, наверное, испугался шума и поэтому наложил сонное заклятье и сбежал. Оставалось надеяться, что его не поймают.  
— Поттер, ты получал мою записку?  
Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Малфоя.  
— Какую... Ах, да записка...  
Тот разочаровано покачал головой.  
— Я понимаю, что ты её не получил. — И не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. — Мне всё равно с кем ты планировал встретиться, главное у нас появилась возможность поговорить без социальных условностей.  
— Без чего?  
Фраза была знакомой, но он не мог вспомнить, где её слышал. Малфой одарил его презрительным взглядом, который, однако, был менее сильным, чем раньше.  
— Мне не надо строить из себя чистокровного заносчивого придурка, а тебе — героя магической Британии, — пояснил он.  
Гарри несколько раз моргнул. На секунду он был готов поверить в то, что возможно заклинание перенесло его в другой мир. Но отсутствие палочки в кармане указывало, что это не так.  
— Давай поговорим, — предложил Малфой. — Обещаю, что не буду использовать подколки и оскорбления.  
Повисло молчание. Сам не зная почему Гарри ответил:  
— Ты что-то говорил про дружбу факультетов?  
Видимо при падении он ударился головой, раз согласился разговаривать с Малфоем. Но отступать было бессмысленно. На губах слизеринца заиграла улыбка.  
— Это было сказано для Снейпа, на самом деле хотел поговорить о другом. Мы с мамой решили, что так будет правильно, если ты будешь знать. Тебя хотя убить.  
— Что? — спросил Гарри. Стоило бы удивиться своей спокойной реакции, но мальчик решил списать это на потрясения последнего часа. — Между прочим, твой отец чуть половину Хогвартса не убил два года назад.  
— Ну не убил же? Если бы его [i]настоящей [/i]целью было уничтожение грязнокровок, а не смещение Дамблдора, то их бы давно не было.  
— Если кому-то и выгодна моя смерть, так это твоему отцу.  
— Да, Поттер, об этом все подумают в первую очередь. Если с тобой что-то случится, то Дамблдор и Министерство найдут способ обвинить моего отца в этом и отправить в Азкабан.  
Гарри фыркнул.  
— Твой отец заплатит и скажет что был под Империо. В прошлый раз ему всё сошло с рук.  
— Если ты имеешь в виду события тринадцатилетней давности, то там были только финансовые махинации, в которых участвовали многие чиновники министерства и вульгарный магловский шантаж. А мой отец ещё получил изрядное количество галеонов за молчание...  
Последние слова были сказаны с гордостью. Снова повисла пауза.  
— Слушай, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, — у нас мало времени и препираться я с тобой не собираюсь. Или ты меня слушаешь, или мы возвращаемся в школу.  
— Я слушаю, — ответил Гарри. Препирательства действительно были бессмысленны, особенно когда у оппонента есть палочка, а тебя нет.  
— На тебя было четыре случая покушения за последние четырнадцать месяцев, – сказал Малфой максимально серьезным тоном. — И неизвестно сколько ещё пресёк Дамблдор. Раньше они пытались подстроить несчастные случаи, но время идет, ты взрослеешь и думаю, что скоро они решатся на прямое устранение. И вспомни, сколько Трелони пророчила тебе смерть. Как ты думаешь, почему директор не пускал тебя в Хогсмид? Если бы с тобой там что-то случилось, то всё бы свалили бы на Блэка. Да и сейчас свалят, на Блэка или моего отца.  
— Стоп, — сказал Гарри, подняв руки верх, — какие покушения? И кто организует?  
— Кто-то из министерства, имен я не знаю. Что до покушений, в прошлом году тебя трижды чуть не сожрали дементоры. Если бы у нас нормально преподавали защиту, то ты бы знал, что без прямого приказа они не нападают, иначе бы всех узников Азкабана давно бы сожрали. — Малфой на секунду замолк, на его лице появилась неуверенность, словно он хотел сделать что-то не типичное для себя. — И да, я должен извиниться перед тобой за то, что смеялся над твоим обмороком.  
Гарри поперхнулся. Извинения от Малфоя? Это было столь же невероятным, как Снейп дающий баллы Гриффиндору. Может он всё-таки попал в параллельный мир?  
Малфой с удивлением посмотрел вправо. На большой скорости к ним стремительно летел снитч, секунда, и пальцы Гарри сомкнулись на мяче. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что снитчи не летают просто так по Запретному Лесу. Но было уже поздно — невидимый крюк ухватил за живот и утащил в пустоту.


	3. Chapter 3

Приземление оказалось мягким — в один миг ладони и колени ощутили ворс ковра, а переносица пустоту. Гарри прищурился. Он находился в ярко-освещенной комнате, окруженный креслами, но больше ничего разглядеть не получалось.

— Ну что, частный порт-ключ лучше общественного? — спросил бесполый голос, от которого побежали мурашки по телу.

Гарри вздрогнул и повернул голову. В одном из кресел сидела фигура в темном плаще и белой маске.

— Садись, — приказала она. — Хотя нет, подожди.

Взмах палочкой, и засохшая грязь исчезла с мантии и ботинок. Гарри поднялся и, шатаясь, добрел до кресла.

— Ну что ж, мистер Поттер, — сказала зловеще фигура, — мне нужно заглянуть в ваши мысли.

Гарри сглотнул и вцепился пальцами в подлокотники. Фигура усмехнулась и направила на него палочку. Сердце забилось быстро, заглушая все звуки, так что заклинания он не услышал. Перед внутренним взором замелькали картинки жизни у Друслей и наступила темнота.

* * *

Мгновение, и Поттер исчез. Драко моргнул несколько раз, и на всякий случай протёр глаза, но в воздухе висел лишь сморщенный посеревший снитч и очки.

Из темноты шагнула аврорская мантия — и раздался знакомым по обыскам голос аврора Кингсли.

— Все сюда, тут остаточная портальная магия.

В аврора ударил красный луч и он упал на землю. На запястье сомкнулись знакомые пальцы и Драко ощутил рывок аппарации.

* * *

Драко обхватил трещащую от боли голову и уставился на магловскую автомобильную трассу, по которой с жутким грохотом проскочил очередной автомобиль.

— Ты не мог выбрать другое место? — проворчал он и заерзал на камне, отчего тот зашатался.

— Здесь мы можем поговорить без заглушающих заклинаний, — спокойно ответил отец, вертя в ладонях палочку, — если я сейчас применю магию, то нас быстро найдут, так как троекратной аппарации недостаточно чтобы сбить след. А ещё две ты не выдержишь.

По трассе одна за другой проскочили машины, оставив за собой неприятный запах.

— А тот аврор нас не запомнил?

— Я стер ему память.

— Как?

— Obliviate вместе с Stupefy — оба невербально.

Драко вздрогнул.

— Ты был рядом?

Отец улыбнулся, той улыбкой, какой он обычно награждал врагов.

— Если ты под этим подразумеваешь, слышал ли я ваш разговор, то да.

Кровь отхлынула от лица, а пальцы сами собой вцепились в край мантии. Шли секунды, но ничего не происходило.

— Это была моя идея, — продолжил отец, — в школе два сильных легилимента, я не хотел действовать в открытую и подвергать тебя опасности. Поэтому я поговорил с твоей мамой.

— Вы меня использовали? — рассеяно спросил Драко.

Отец устало вздохнул.

— Да. Из-за переноса Турнира у нас просто не было времени разрабатывать другой план, а вариант с Сириусом Блэком не был до конца надежным.

Драко отвернулся и уставился на трассу, где одним за другим проносились автомобили. В мечтах все было по-другому: запутанные интриги, сложные задания Лорда, которые он с блеском будет выполнять. Метка лет в пятнадцать, раньше, чем у всех на курсе. Уважение слизеринцев… А его использовали, как последнюю грязнокровку. Драко закусил губу, чтобы не заплакать.

— Что в лесу делали Снейп и эта кошка? — спросил отец.

— Кошка проследила за мной, — нехотя ответил Драко, — после того как я столкнулся с ней в коридоре, а Снейп или перехватил записку, или следил за Поттером, или как-то узнал о приближение Блэка.

Отец молчал.

— Я сделал что-то не так? – обеспокоенно спросил Драко. Мысленные приключения обычно проходили идеально, правда, в них он играл более важные роли.

— Почему же? – удивился отец, — все прошло хорошо, без эксцессов.

— Но… та встреча.

— Было слишком много неучтенных факторов, но ты вел себя полностью правильно. Единственное, о чем мы не подумали, так это авроры.

— Это из-за Блэка?

— Вполне возможно.

— Как вы его нашли, если это не получилось даже у них?

— Чары кровного поиска. Позволяют найти любого родственника вплоть до шестого колена, на расстоянии в сотню миль. Когда станешь старше, научу – оно отнимает много сил.

Драко набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы задать самый главный вопрос, ибо терять уже было нечего:

— Пап, зачем тебе Поттер?

Отец с задумчивым видом повертел палочку в руках.

— Ты знаешь, что твоя тетка и её родственники сейчас в бегах...

— И причем здесь Поттер?

— Есть некоторые документы, с помощью которых можно будет попытаться добиться их освобождения.

Бред, абсолютный бред.

— Они запытали до безумия двух авроров! Визенгамот их никогда не оправдает!

Отец улыбнулся

— Ты... ты хочешь сказать, что они это не делали? — прошептал Драко.

— Можно сказать и так. Они успели напасть, но были сразу арестованы, вместе с Лонгботтомами. Потом их поставили перед выбором, или они берут вину на себя и отправляются в Азкабан или их ждет поцелуй дементора.

— Что?

— Лонгботтомы состояли в организации, которую создал Дамблдор для борьбы с нами — Орден Феникса. После исчезновение Лорда Министерство решило разобраться и с некоторыми членами этой организации...

— То есть их... свои же?

Кивок.

На секунду показалось, что небо вот-вот рухнет.

— И вы хотите получить документы, которые подтвердят это?

Снова кивок.

Безумие. Абсолютное безумие. Реальность разительно отличалась от его мечтаний, и Драко мог с уверенность сказать, что его фантазии были намного менее безумными.

— И вы хотите обменять Поттера на эти бумажки? Это глупо и опасно! — Драко вскочил и оббежал камень. — Даже я это вижу, хотя мне всего четырнадцать.

Отец рассмеялся. Драко сел обратно. Головная боль неожиданно прошла, то ли от свежего воздуха, то ли от свалившейся информации, и вернулась возможность мыслить.

— А зачем тетка на них напала?

Отец посмотрел чуть удивленно, но ответил:

— Нам нужно было засветить Крауча-младшего перед аврорами. Лонгботтомы идеально подходили на роль: честные, смелые, принципиальные, они бы не стали покрывать сына начальника. Их показаний хватило бы для того, чтобы испортить репутацию Краучу-старшему, который, как ты помнишь, метил в министры. Но произошло одно неприятно событие, — отец поморщился, — которое заставило нас сдвинуть сроки, а к тому моменту они уже попали под наблюдения своих... Что было дальше, ты знаешь. И да, мне придется забрать часть твоих сегодняшних воспоминаний.

— А когда ты мне их вернешь?

— Когда ты выучишь окклюменцию. На каникулах начнешь заниматься с Беллой.

Драко кивнул.

— У меня последний вопрос. А порт-ключ не приведет к тебе?

Отец зловеще улыбнулся.

— Нет. Он оформлен на другое лицо и официально ведет в Лондон.

Драко с облегченно вздохнул. В конце концов, всё было не так уж и плохо.

* * *

— Я не знала, что так получится.

— Ты ни в чём не виновата.

— И что теперь?

— Отправим его в Хогвартс.

— Вы не можете...

— Могу.

— Это нарушит наши планы!

— Нет.

— Но, м...

— Шшшш, он наш слышит.

Чьи-то пальцы убрали челку со лба и погладили по щеке. И вновь наступила темнота.

* * *

Тетка ушла за думосбором, оставив на столе толстенный колдомедицинский справочник, который, по заверению издателей, включал в себя все магические болезни известные на первое января 1912 года.

Мать сидела в кресле с журналом в руках и нервно поглядывала на дверь, где отец с кем-то разговаривал. На диване лежал Поттер, белый, как магловская бумага, и почти не дышал. Тетка сказала, что у него окклютивный шок, и что волноваться не стоит.

Драко осторожно положил книгу на колени и открыл букву "О". Нужную болезнь он нашел почти сразу, ей посвящалась коротенькая заметка, больше чем на половину состоявшая из советов по лечению:

Окклютивный шок — это защитная реакция сознания на применение заклинания Legilimens, наблюдается в детском и подростковом у магов с врожденным даром к легилименции.

Трясущимися руками Драко захлопнул книгу. Поттер прирожденный легилимет. Это ещё не хватало. Победитель Темного Лорда, лучший игрок в квиддич в школе (факт, который сложно отрицать), освоивший патронус на третьем курсе и победивший василиска на втором и ещё легилимент. Не слишком ли много талантов для одного? Драко сжал кулаки от злости. Хоть в чем-то, но он должен его обогнать.

Схватив перо и чернильницу, он закатал рукав на левой руке и вывел на предплечье "выучить легилименцию".

— Оставляешь напоминания? — спросила тетка, левитируя пред собой думосбор. — И да, не смей называть меня теткой, даже в мыслях. Я не настолько старая.

Тетка... то есть Белла действительно выглядела намного моложе, чем на колдографиях в газетах, что было странным после тринадцати лет Азкабана. Думосбор с легким грохотом опустился на стол, а Белла грациозно села в одно из кресел и призвала с колен Драко книгу. Тем временем дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился отец.

— Что решили? — спросила она.

— Устроим старому маразматику сюрприз, — ответил отец с довольной улыбкой. — И для безопасности Драко лучше всего будет воспользоваться маховиком, возьмёте его в нижнем ящике моего стола, пароль Adversa fortuna*.

— Он нас преследует, — бросила Белла и поднялась с кресла.

_

* Adversa fortuna — на латыни это означает "злой рок".


	4. Chapter 4

_Вокруг клубится белоснежный туман, скрывая за собой бездну, такую пустую и глубокую, что сердце начинает неистово биться, словно это пристанище тьмы. Раздается надрывный крик и туман исчезает, являя подземелье с высоким потолком и гладким, как зеркало, полом. Посреди залы стоит кресло, в котором недвижно лежит фигура в темно-красной мантии, перед ней на коленях стоит девушка, её руки заведены за спину. От фигуры веет холодом, а девушка тихо плачет._

_— Что с ними будет? — несмотря на слезы, девушка говорит уверенно, и почти без страха._

_— Азкабан, — отвечает мужской голос. _

_— Это жестоко!_

_— А попытка убить человека разве не жестоко? Между прочим, мне тоже было больно._

_— Вы не человек, а чудовище!_

_Мужчина смеется._

_— Чудовище? Что ж..._

_— Вы поступаете отвратительно!_

_Он молчит, потом чуть подается вперед и приподнимает двумя пальцами подбородок девушки._

_— Ты использовала собственного ребенка в качестве приманки. И если бы не мои люди, то ты и твой сын могли погибнуть, ибо твои друзья использовали опасную темную магию. Но, наверное, ты не считаешь это отвратительным?_

_— У нас не было выбора... — прошептала девушка. — Если бы мы победили..._

_— Вас бы арестовало Министерство за мое убийство, после того как вы бы объявили о своей победе во всеуслышание. Думаешь, оно упустило бы возможность избавиться от вашей организации? Это, девочка, политика. Я не успел обучить тебя таким тонкостям._

_Мужчина убрал руку, и голова девушки безвольно упала._

_— Что ж, пора поговорить о твоем наказании. Ты говорила, что я чудовище, и я собираюсь сделать нечто из ряда вон чудовищное..._

_— Отправите меня в Азкабан?_

_Он качает головой._

_— У меня твой сын._

_Девушка бледнеет._

_— Я могу его убить._

_— Нет!_

_— Но я предлагаю тебе альтернативу — ты больше его никогда не увидишь, а мальчик будет расти в другой семье._

_— Вы хотите меня убить? Я согласна._

_— Нет, девочка, это не входит в мои планы. Заставить тебя отказаться от собственного ребенка это куда более чудовищно._

_— Нет!_

_— Это твое решение?_

_Девушка несколько секунд смотрит в пустоту, а потом говорит:_

_— Стойте... я... я... согласна на ваше предложение._

* * *

Гарри лежал и смотрел на потолок больничного крыла. Образы кошмара постепенно уходили из сознания, подтверждая, что это был всего лишь страшный сон. Гарри привычно пошарил по прикроватной тумбочки, но очков не было. Послышались шаги, к нему подошла расплывчатая фигура мадам Помфри.

— Вы себя хорошо чувствуете? — спросила она.

Гарри кивнул и потер переносицу.

— А как я здесь оказался?

— Вы не помните? — в её голосе было беспокойство.

— Нет.

— Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что вчера вечером, после ужина вы отправились в Запретный Лес. — Гарри похолодел. — Через два часа вы оказались без сознания на одной из коек.

— Оказался?

— Когда я вечером заглянула сюда, вы лежали на одной из кроватей. Я сразу сообщила профессору Дамблдору. А вот, кстати, и он...

— Поппи, ты могла бы оставить нас на некоторое время, — сказал он, садясь на соседнюю койку.

Мадам Помфри кивнула.

— Северус приготовил зелье? — спросила она.

— Да, он сейчас его тестирует. Сама понимаешь, делать он будет очень долго.

— Моя помощь понадобиться?

— Спасибо, Поппи, но мы справимся сами.

Когда она удалилась, Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой и вокруг них возник барьер тишины.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, сэр, — ответил Гарри.

— Скажи, тебе не снились странные сны?

— Откуда вы знаете? — удивился Гарри.

— Ну, об этом не сложно догадаться, — улыбнулся директор, — ты можешь рассказать, о чем был сон? Если это конечно это не что-то совсем личное.

Гарри взлохматил пятерней волосы.

— Ну, вначале был белый туман, потом было какое-то подземелье, там был мужчина, кажется, он был ранен, и девушка его о чем-то просила... Но я не уверен, что всё было именно так...

— Гарри, если ты следующий раз увидишь сон, начинающийся с белого тумана, постарайся его записать — это может быть очень важно.

— Да, сэр... — ответил Гарри, и немного неуверенно добавил: — это из-за того что со мной случилось?

Дамблдор кивнул.

— К тебе применили заклинание, с помощью которого можно увидеть чужие воспоминания, но в твоем случае оно сработало неправильно, и в твое сознание попали чужие воспоминания.

— То есть это не было кошмаром? Это было на самом деле?

— А это воспоминание походило на кошмар?

Гарри задумался. Остатки сна уже полностью выветрились из головы, так что он уже не был уверен и в этом.

— Помню, мне было страшно.

Директор некоторое время молчал.

— Ты можешь рассказать что случилось с тобой после того как ты убежал в Лес? Минерва и Северус так и не сумели тебя найти.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Ну, я побежал за Сириусом, потом мимо меня пролетел снитч, я его схватил и оказался в какой-то комнате, там был какой-то человек в черном плаще и белой маске. – Дамблдор побледнел. — Он сказал что-то про частный порт-ключ и предложил сесть, а потом применил какое-то заклятье. Потом я проснулся здесь.

Про Сириуса и Малфоя он умолчал, вряд ли директор одобрит то, что он отдал свою палочку крестному. Но почему ничего не сказал про Малфоя — это являлось загадкой для него самого. Со слизеринцем нужно было поговорить ещё раз.

— Я предполагаю, что тебя обманом выманили из школы... – сказал директор и вытащил из кармана записку Сириуса. — Прочитай по заглавным буквам.

Гарри сел на кровати и поднес записку к глазам.

— НЕ ХОДИ, Я ПОД ИМПЕРИО.

— Это называется акрошифр, твой крестный пытался предупредить тебя об опасности. К сожалению, тут есть и моя вина — нужно было позаботиться более серьезно о твоем образовании, — в голосе директора звучало сожаление.

Сириус пытался его спасти...

— А вы не знаете что с ним? — взволнованно спросил Гарри.

— Думаю, что всё хорошо, — ответил Дамблдор.

— Вы знаете, где он? — Гарри подался вперед.

— Нет.

— Но как же...

— Я знаю, что авроры его не арестовали. Думаю, для Сириуса это хорошо. — Директор подмигнул.

— А с ним ничего не случиться... ну из-за проклятья? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

Взгляд директора стал задумчивым.

— Не думаю. У него достаточная сильная воля, чтобы противостоять Империусу. И он тебя сильно любит – предполагаю, что проклятье спало с него ещё в лесу.

Гарри едва заметно вздохнул.

— А кто всё это сделал? За мной охотиться Волдеморт?

Директор покачал головой.

— Это слишком хитрый план для Тома, он никогда не тяготел к сложным комбинациям. И сейчас он бесплотных дух и вряд ли на что-то способен. Я предполагаю, что за твоим похищением стоят братья Лестрейнджи, я учил их в Хогвартсе, и тогда мальчики были далеко не глупы.

— А зачем я им понадобился?

— Думаю, они хотели шантажом выманить у меня один документ, который помог бы им получить свободу.

— Но, то что они совершили...

— Они это не совершали, — заметил Дамблдор, — но на их совести есть множество других ужасных дел, но за недостаточностью улик Лестрейнджей нельзя было привлечь к ответственности. После развоплощения Тома, они и юный Барти, которого они обманом втянули в свою компанию, напали на Алису и Фрэнка. Помощь подоспела почти сразу, их задержали, так что они не успели причинить задуманного вреда. Когда Бартемиус узнал о том, что его сын участвовал в нападении, но не совершил ничего плохого, то он решил его спасти от наказания, и поэтому попытался подкорректировать память Алисе и Фрэнку. Он приложил слишком много сил для заклинания забвения — и Лонгботтомы лишились рассудка. А этот случай был использован для того, чтобы добиться осуждение Лестрейнджей, ибо оставлять на свободе их было опасно. А недавно мне в руки попал документ, подтверждающий, что Алиса и Фрэнк лишись рассудка из-за заклятья забвения, а не из-за длительного воздействия непростительного проклятья.

Гарри ощутил легкую тошноту. Было что-то неправильно в том, чтобы отправлять плохих людей в тюрьму за преступления, которые они не совершали.

Послышались шаги, к ним подошла мадам Помфри.

— Альбус, — сказал она дрожащим голосом, — там пришли авроры, они хотят поговорить с мистером Поттером о его палочке.

— Да, пригласите их сюда.

Сердце Гарри бешено забилось.


	5. Chapter 5

— Сэр, а зачем авроры? — испуганно спросил Гарри, когда мадам Помфри ушла.

Директор аккуратно накрыл ладонью его руку.

— Спокойно, это всего лишь формальность. Тебя нашли без палочки, наверное, ты её выронил в лесу, — директор мягко улыбнулся, а Гарри едва сдержал вздох облегчения. – В таких случаях мы обязаны уведомлять аврорат, ибо только они могут выдать разрешение на покупку новой.

— Но когда у меня украли палочку на чемпионате...

— Тогда твоя палочка почти сразу нашлась, а поскольку всё случилось во время массовых беспорядков, то тебе не стали ничего предъявлять.

— Профессор, а что с моими очками?

Дамблдор засмеялся.

— На них упал один из авроров и раздавил. К сожалению, восстановить их не получилось, поэтому я заказал тебе новые.

В больничное крыло вошли двое в темно-красных мантиях, один из них был темнокожим, второй имел яркие и длинные фиолетовые волосы, и скорей всего был девушкой. Темнокожий аврор остановился и оглядев помещение сказал:

— Здесь совершенно ничего не изменилось. Всё как в детстве.

— Думаю, здесь ничего не меняется столетиями, — сказала девушка, усаживаясь на кровать Гарри. Темнокожий аврор устроился напротив.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — приветливо произнес сказал он.

— Здравствуй, Кингсли, — ответил Дамблдор. — Как дела на работе?

— Нормально, профессор, всё ещё разбираемся Чемпионатом, — вздохнул темнокожий аврор. — Международная магическая полиция отказывается верить, что это были Пожиратели Смерти, а подозревает Антиквиддичную лигу. Они даже грозятся прислать сюда своего агента до расследования, но министр, к счастью, против. Хотя боюсь, что после недавнего происшествия, ну вы поняли какого, отказаться он уже не сможет.

— Агента? — удивился Дамблдор.

— Да, в рамках расследования взрыва на отборочном чемпионате девяносто второго года.

— Взрыва? – удивился Дамблдор, и Гарри мог поклясться, что это удивление было самым искренним из всех, что он видел.

— Помните, в девяносто втором году, на отборочном мачте между «Звёздами Пресноводья»* и «Квибберонскими квоффельерами» произошел обвал верхних трибун и погибло много волшебников, в том числе и трое Блэков.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Да, да, я припоминаю, там при постройке стадиона были допущены ошибки…

— Это официальная версия, — с едва заметной улыбкой сказал аврор, — на самом же деле там была взорвана магловская бомба, которая и вызвала обвал. Эту информацию власти Канады не стали предавать огласке, дабы не вызвать антимагловских настроений и нападений на маглорожденых.

Не выдержав, Гарри спросил:

— Что это за Антиквидичная лига?

— Такая американская организация, которая выступает против квиддича, — пояснила девушка. — Они считают, что на эту игру тратится слишком много средств, и что слишком много людей подвергает свое здоровье риску. Раньше они занимались мелким хулиганством, срывая матчи, но, возможно, теперь перешли на другие методы…

— Что с твоей рукой? – прервал её директор. Гарри сощурился – левая рука девушки висела в перевязке под цвет мантии и казалась безжизненной.

— Результат вчерашней тренировки, — быстро ответила она, словно заранее заготовила ответ. — Вы не волнуйтесь, к вечеру всё пройдет.

— Попросить Поппи тебе что-нибудь принести?

— Нет, спасибо. Со мной всё в порядке, — ровно ответила девушка.

— Давайте наконец-то перейдем к делу, — сказал темнокожий аврор. — Я Кингсли Шеклболт, а это мисс Тонкс. А вы, как понимаю мистер Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

Это прозвучал дружелюбно, но Гарри все равно внутренне напрягся, тем временем аврор извлёк из кармана пергамент и перо, которые сами по себе зависли в воздухе. Перо задвигалось и начало что-то записывать.

— Меня сложно не узнать, — ответил Гарри и постарался улыбнуться.

— Когда вы в последний раз видели свою палочку? – резко спросил аврор.

Гарри вздрогнул и ответил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Наверное, за ужином. — Это было почти правдой. — Ну вы знаете, там выбирали чемпионов, поэтому я не очень то и следил за палочкой.

Перо задвигалось, а аврор задал следующий вопрос.

— Что вы делали в лесу?

На мгновенье мелькнула мысль рассказать всё про Малфоя и свалить всё на него, но Гарри тут же отказался от этой идеи.

— Э-э-э… Я ходил навестить Хагрида. Его не было за учительским столом, и я подумал, а не случилось ли с ним что.

— Вы поддерживаете неформальные отношения с преподавателем? – удивился аврор.

— Э-э… ну да. Хагрид хорошо знал моих родителей.

Аврор скептически посмотрел на него, но промолчал. Слово взяла Тонкс:

— Что было дальше?

— Я не застал его и пошел обратно, потом столкнулся с профессором Снейпом, он снял с меня баллы, потом появился Драко Малфой, а за ним профессор МакГонагалл, потом из кустов появился Сириус Блэк... я... я... испугался и побежал. Ну а потом я ничего не помню.

Молчать о Сириусе в данном случае было бессмысленно. Снейп или Малфой скорей всего уже донесли об этом аврорам.

— Вы уверены, что это был именно Сириус Блэк? — спросил аврор.

— Эээ… замялся Гарри. Дамблдор едва заметно покачал головой. – Ну… я как-то не задумывался. Весь прошлый год в газетах писали, что Сириус Блэк охотится за мной, ну я подумал что это он.

— Вы его узнали? – строгим голосом спросил Кингсли.

— Ээ… нет, — соврал Гарри, — лицо я не разглядел.

Кингсли посмотрел на Дамблдора.

— Могу ли я поговорить с Минервой МакГонагалл и профессором Снейпом?

Дамблдор чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел на них поверх очков.

— Минерва уехала в Лондон и её не будет до вечера. Северус варит сейчас одно очень сложное зелье…

— Хорошо, — недовольно буркнул Кингсли, — но тогда мы можем посмотреть воспоминания мальчика? Кажется, в вашем кабинете я видел думосбор.

Посмотреть воспоминания? Думосбор? Гарри отполз назад по кровати, пока спина не натолкнулась на спинку койки.

— Не бойся, это не больно, — успокаивающе сказала девушка.

— Думаю, это невозможно, — твердо ответил директор.

— Это ещё почему?

— Мальчик попал под действие нескольких различных проклятий, боюсь, что среди них было и заклятье забвения. В любом случае воспоминания скорей всего будут нечеткими.

— И на каком основании, я должен вам верить? – в голосе аврора скользило возмущение.

— Пригласите колдомедиков из Мунго, они подтвердят его состояние, — спокойно, но в тоже время твердо ответил директор.

Кингсли тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо, как я понимаю, вы не очень-то настроены помогать следствию.

— Я забочусь о здоровье мальчике.

Аврор поднялся.

— А вы не заботитесь о том, что мальчик может попасть в Азкабан?

Кровь отхлынула от лица, словно её откачали насосом.

— Азкабан? – переспросил Гарри, чувствуя, как внутри всё похолодело.

— Если вашей палочкой кто-то совершит преступление, — официальным тоном ответил аврор, — то вам будет грозить до одного года Азкабана, законом это приравнивается к частичному соучастию.

— Это же не честно! – воскликнул Гарри.

— Почему? – удивился аврор. – Были случаи, когда волшебники «специально» теряли палочки, а потом стирали себе память, а их палочками совершали преступления. А если бы вы передали палочку другому лицу, то в таком случае закон считал бы вас полным соучастником.

— Какие-то дурацкие законы! – буркнул Гарри и обхватил колени. Ситуация становилась всё хуже и хуже. Вдруг они уже всё знают?

— К сожалению, я не министр магии чтобы их исправить, — ответил аврор, — мистер Поттер, молитесь, чтобы вашу палочку нашли, и на ней не оказалось ни каких «плохих» проклятий.

— Кингсли, не пугай мальчика, — мягко, но с нажимом в голосе сказал Дамблдор. — У вас ещё есть к нему вопросы?

— Нет, профессор, — ответила Тонкс, сворачивая пергамент и убирая перо. — Мы пойдем.

— Когда будут результаты? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Предполагаю, что завтра днем, — бесстрастно сообщил аврор. — Вы всё сами прекрасно понимаете, профессор.

Распрощавшись, авроры ушли.

— Сэр, а это правда, про Азкабан? — спросил Гарри, когда гул их шагов окончательно стих.

— Правда, — ответил директор, его глаза за очками половинками сверкнули. — Но ты же не отдавал никому свою палочку?

— Нет, сэр... — пробормотал Гарри, на секунду ему показалось, что будет правильным во всем признаться Дамблдору. Но он прогнал эту идею. Директор наверняка разочаруется в нём и не станет помогать, а без его помощи однозначно светит Азкабан. Мальчик нервно сглотнул и спросил:

— А сколько я здесь ещё буду находиться?

Дамблдор подмигнул

— Мы с профессором Снейпом проведем один анализ… и думаю, что после этого ты сможешь вернуться в башню.

Гарри хотел спросить, что это за анализ, и зачем он, но не успел — в дверном проеме появился профессор Флитвик, за ним стоял кто-то в мантии с темно-зеленой оторочкой и светлыми волосами.

— Можно войти? — пропищал Флитвик

— Да, да, заходите, — ответил директор и повернулся к Гарри. — Сейчас нам нужно разобраться в одном очень серьезном вопросе, касающимся тебя и мистера Малфоя.

* это мой вольный перевод названия команды «Sweetwater All-Stars», упоминаемой в книге «Квиддич сквозь века», официально она переводится как «Звёзды Суитуотера».


	6. Chapter 6

Малфой гордо прошествовал по палате.

— Что-то случилось, профессор? — невинным голосом осведомился он.

— Присаживайся, — устало произнес Дамблдор. — Я хотел бы получить ответ на несколько вопросов.

Гарри и сжал пальцами край одеяла. Директор наверняка хотел поговорить о вчерашних событиях более подробно и неизвестно, что Малфой может сказать. Слизеринец спокойно подошел к одной из коек в отдалении и сел. Выражение его лица было не разглядеть, но держался он уверенно.

— И о чем вы хотите меня спросить? — чуть удивленным голосом спросил он.

— О вчерашнем вечере, — ответил Дамблдор.

— Ах, об этом… — вздохнул Малфой. – Что же… вчера вечером Слизерин лишился пятидесяти баллов. Если вы вернете их, я отвечу честно на ваши вопросы.

Дамблдор вздрогнул, словно его чем-то треснули по голове. В палате повисла тишина, ощущавшаяся почти физически.

— Это наглость, — пропищал Флитвик.

— Я защищаю интересы факультета, — спокойно ответил Малфой, — и считаю, что подобное наказание является несправедливым.

— Но вы нарушили правило, мистер Малфой, — строго заметил директор, быстро приходя в себя от потрясения.

Малфой сложил руки на груди.

— Которое, вы ввели всего неделю назад, — едко заметил он. — Пятьдесят баллов это чрезмерно, притом, что я ничего не делал. Может это, потому что я учусь в Слизерине?

— Снейп постоянно снимает баллы с Гриффиндора, и это тоже абсолютно нечестно! – возмутился Гарри.

— У Снейпа есть на это полное моральное право, — меланхолично заметил Малфой. — Если учитывать, то что позволял твой отец…

— Мистер Малфой! – пропищал Флитвик.

— Что такое, профессор? – наигранно удивился Малфой. – Боитесь, что Поттер узнает, кое-какие неприглядные факты о собственном отце?

Где-то внутри забурлила злость.

— Я тебе всё равно не поверю!

— У меня есть доказательства, — сказал Малфой.

— Я всё равно тебе не поверю, — возмущенно заявил Гарри и наградил слизеринца презрительным взглядом, но тот лишь хмыкнул.

— Другие поверят.

Гарри стиснул зубы и сделал глубокий вздох. Как это не хотелось признавать, но в этом слизеринец был прав, и многие с легкостью поверят в любую чушь, особенно если она качается чьих-то темных тайн.

— Итак, профессор Дамблдор, — надменным тоном сказал Малфой, — или вы возвращаете баллы или эта информация станет известна неопределенно широкому кругу лиц.

«Вульгарный магловский шантаж» — подумал Гарри, вспоминая слова Малфоя.

Директор молчал, глаза за очками-половинками были поддернуты дымкой задумчивости. Малфой сидел гордо выпрямившись, чуть наклонив голову, a Флитвик махал палочкой и что-то бормотал на латыни. Безумие вчерашнего вечера уже перестало казаться таким безумным.

— Пятьдесят баллов Слизерину, — произнес директор.

В мире ничего не изменилось, хотя ещё секунду назад казалось, что реальность развалится на части. Гарри печально вздохнул.

— К сожалению, в твоем случае Гарри, я не могу вернуть балы. Если бы ты обсудил со мной один вопрос, то ничего бы не случилось, поэтому твое наказание совершено заслуженное.

Гарри вновь тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

— Снейп отобрал у меня одну вещь, которая принадлежала моему отцу. – И запоздало подумал, что об это не следовало говорить при Малфое.

Лицо Дамблдора стало серьезным.

— Хорошо, я поговорю с ним об этом.

— Профессор, что вы хотели у меня спросить? – вмешался Малфой.

— Что вы делали вчера вечером?

— После того как с меня сняли баллы, я вернулся в гостиную и почти сразу же лег спать. А утром меня разбудили и притащили сюда.

— Филиус.

От голоса директора Гарри сам не зная почему вздрогнул. Профессор Чар поднял палочку и зашептал что-то на латыни.

— К мистеру Малфою применили заклинание Obliviate, дважды за очень короткий промежуток времени.

— Что? – воскликнул Малфой.

— Это многое объясняет, — задумчиво произнес директор. — В таком случае у меня нет к вам больше вопросов, мистер Малфой.

— Я могу идти? — спросил слизеринец.

— Нет. – Директор посмотрел на профессора Чар. — Филиус, что скажешь по нашему вопросу?

Флитвик опустил палочку.

— Наши подозрения подтвердились — мальчиков действительно заколдовали.

— Что? — воскликнул Малфой, подскакивая с койки и стремительно бледнея. — В каком смысле заколдовали? Мы теперь с Поттером должны... — он замолк и плюхнулся обратно. — И когда нас Поттером успели опоить?

Дамблдор улыбнулся в бороду.

— Нет, мистер Малфой, это не то, что вы подумали. На вас наложили чары Дружбы.

— Невозможно связать двух людей чарами! – воскликнул он.

— Было невозможно, — пропищал Флитвик, — но волшебники из Салемского Института Исследования Магии создали чары, способные подавлять агрессию и неприязнь между лицами находящимися в кровном родстве и создавать хорошие отношения между двумя бывшими врагами. Два месяца назад они опубликовали свои исследования в одном из специализированных изданий.

— Мне придется теперь дружить с Малфоем? — спросил Гарри, на удивление перспектива его почему-то не огорчала. И вчера, общаясь с Малфоем, скорей всего он уже находился под действием чар. Сириус? Но не мог придумать новые чары без палочки... Его размышления перебил Дамблдор.

— Да, Гарри. Вы теперь не испытываете неприязни к друг другу, и надеюсь это пойдет на пользу факультетам. Твоим друзьям я всё объясню.

— Мне надо сообщить это отцу, — сказал дрожащим голосом Малфой, поднимаясь. Слизеринец выглядел подавленным — от былой заносчивости не осталось ни следа.

— Я буду ждать его в кабинете, — благосклонно ответил директор.

Малфой со скоростью бладжера вылетел из палаты, и ещё несколько секунд доносился стук ботинок. Флитвик раскланялся и удалился, пожелав скорейшего выздоровления.

— Гарри, ты хочешь что-то спросить? – поинтересовался директор.

Идея, вертевшаяся в голове, была глупой, но всё же стоило попробовать. Гарри собрался с духом и выпалил:

— Профессор, это сделали, ну те, кто меня похитил?

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Не думаю. Создание чар требует редких способностей, которыми обладают немногие. Ты хочешь предложить версию

Гарри несколько секунд разглядывал узор на пижаме, прежде чем ответить:

— Профессор, я понимаю, что это глупо звучит, но помните, авроры говорили про антиквидичную лигу? Мы с Малфоем ловцы, может они нас заколдовали, чтобы...

В проеме появилась черная клякса, которая быстро и бесшумно приблизилась к ним и превратилась в профессора Снейпа. Гарри вздрогнул.

— Возможно ты и прав, Гарри... — ответил директор, — история твоего похищения оказалась намного сложнее, чем мне казалось...— и повернувшись к Снейпу, добавил: — Северус, Гарри утверждает, что ты забрал у него мантию. Ты мог бы её вернуть?

— Я сожалею, директор, но я обронил её в лесу, — елейным голосом ответил Ужас Подземелий и наградил Гарри пристальным взглядом.

— Я вам не верю! — воскликнул Гарри, — вы её просто прикарманили!

— Мистер Поттер, хотите лишить свой факультет оставшихся баллов? — прошипел Снейп, склоняясь так близко, что Гарри мог разглядеть его лицо. Черные зрачки казались бесконечными туннелями, но в них на этот раз таилось что-то ещё, не менее ужасное.

— Мы отыщем твою мантию, Гарри, — обнадежил Дамблдор, — а сейчас позволь профессору Снейпу взять немного твоей крови.

— Дайте праву руку, Поттер! — приказал зельевар, доставая из кармана небольшую вытянутую склянку, больше похожу на пробирку.

Гарри поежился и прижал к себе руку. О подобной магловской процедуре, которой он подвергался в ранем детства, были лишь смутные воспоминаний.

— И где ваша гриффиндорская храбрость? – ехидно поинтересовался Снейп.

— Гарри, — с укоризной сказал директор.

Мальчик со вздохом протянул руку. Снейп цепко ухватил его за запястье и поднес ладонь к склянке, от прикосновения Ужаса Подземелий по телу пробежало странно чувство, но оно тут же исчезло от короткой вспышки боли — из крохотной раны на пальце начала сочится кровь, которую Снейп осторожно начал собирал в склянку.

Текли мгновенья, пока тишину не надорвал голос Рона.

— Профессор Дамблдор, можно нам войти?

Снейп зло прошептал заклинание и выпустил руку. Гарри поднес ладонь к глазам, но не обнаружил ни малейший следов процедуры, тем временем Снейп заткнул склянку пробкой и с осторожностью убрал в карман, словно это был яд василиска.

— Да, да, заходите, — сказал директор, — мы с профессором Снейпом уже уходим.

* * *

Черноволосый молодой мужчина с крючковатым носом носился по кабинету как небольшой торнадо, не обращая внимания на внимательный взгляд длиннобородого старика, который со спокойным видом восседал в своем кресле, смахивающим на трон. На столе перед ним стояли два одинаковых горшочка, наполненным до краев зельем, которое светилось ярко зеленым светом. Наконец мужчина плюхнулся в одно из кресел и обхватил пальцами голову, так что из под них выбивали сальные пряди.

— Альбус… — прошептал он. – Скажите, что я в чем-то ошибся.

— Сожалею, мой мальчик, но ты ни в чем не ошибся. Гарри твой сын.

— Этого не может быть… просто не может, — упавшим голосом прошептал мужчина. – Я ничего не помню.

— Это не удивительно, Северус. Ты мог сам попросить стереть себе память, боясь, что Том узнает о вашей связи.

— Связи? – удивленно спросил мужчина. – Я мог просто её… — он закачался взад вперед, — а потом попросил кого-нибудь из наших стереть мне память.

— Северус, в те дни, когда это могло произойти, то есть в конце октября, начале ноября, Лили была почти каждый день в школе, помогала мадам Пинс разбирать наши библиотечные фонды – Ордену нужно было найти одну книгу. Мы виделись каждый день, и я бы заметил бы, если бы с ней было что-то не так. Уж поверь, за войну я видел множество женщин переживших подобное.

Мужчина смотрел куда-то в пустоту, черные зрачки расширились, словно хотели пожрать всё вокруг.

— Вы так спокойно ко всему отнеслись, — наконец произнес он. – Почему?

— Я уже давно это подозревал, — директор чуть качнул головой. – Поразительное внешнее сходство с Джеймсом, согласись, что так не бывает. Когда-то в юности я читал про зелье alius fáciem, которое принимали женщины на последнем триместре, чтобы скрыть адюльтер. Потом один римский зельевар изобрел зелье проверяющее родство, и применение alius fáciem сошло на нет. К сожалению это было моей единственной зацепкой, тела и Лили и Джеймса предали огню на сразу же после гибели Тома…

— Что? – воскликнул мужчина.

— Министерство побоялось, что их могилы могут привлечь темных магов, а выделять людей на охрану тогда не было возможности. Я ничего не мог сделать, меня поставили перед фактом.

Мужчина провел ладонями по лицу и ничего не сказал, поэтому старик продолжил.

— Родители Джеймса тоже были кремированы, по их же желанию. Мест захоронения других Поттеров я не нашел, хотя потратил на это почти год. Летом погибла Кассиопея Блэк, сестра Дореи, но мы так не успели с ней встретиться. В конце концов, я обратился за помощью к Андромеде Тонкс, и выяснили, что Гарри без сомнения приходится ей троюродным братом, однако это мало что доказывает. Северус, я слышал, что у тебя в роду был кто-то из Блэков?

Мужчина немного подумал и кивнул в сторону портретов.

— Исла Блэк, сестра нашего уважаемого ФинеасаНайджелуса, моя пра-пра-прабабка со стороны отца. Но в таком случае Поттер не мог быть троюродным братом Андромеды.

— Может быть, ты чего-то не знаешь о свой семье?

— Бросьте, Альбус, я ещё в двенадцать лет выяснил это вопрос, проверив всех родственников. Возможно, Блэки были со стороны Лили. Не зря многие из моих старых знакомых были уверены, что маглорожденных не существует. А те, что есть, часто или не знаю своих родителей, или являются плодом супружеских измен. Вспомните, сколько сквибов попряталось в магловском мире, когда Гриндевальд объявил на них охоту?

Директор покачал головой…

— Я общался с родителями Лили, в них не было ни капли магии.

Снейп хмыкнул:

— С приемными родителям Лили. Её усыновил родной дядя, почти сразу же после её рождения. С её матерью была связана какая-то нехорошая история, она не была замужем, и кто был отцом ребенка, выяснить не представлялось возможным.

Старик удивленно поднял брови.

— Когда вы это узнали?

— Летом после пятого курса.

— Но после того инцидента...

Голос мужчины стал холодным и сухим:

— Тот инцидент, Альбус, не повлиял на наши отношения... во время каникул. Мое оскорбление привело к тому, что мы, наконец, решили заняться вопросом её происхождения всерьез. Лили как минимум полукровка…

В камине предупреждающе вспыхнуло пламя, извещая о том, что кто-то хочет поговорить.

— Северус, — обратился директор, поднимая палочку, чтобы ответить на вызов, — кажется, ты был согласен подкорректировать память мальчику, думаю, тебе нужно спуститься в больничное крыло…

Мужчина открыл рот, собираясь то ли возразить, то ли отпустить очередную колкость, но не успел, пламя в камине вспыхнуло ещё раз и в нем возникла голова того, кого он меньше всего хотел видеть. Из огня на них смотрел Сириус Блэк.


	7. Chapter 7

Голова Блэка чуть покачивалась, выжидающе поглядывая на них обоих. Резко напавший ступор исчез: Снейп достал палочку, а Дамблдор медленно поднялся, и обогнув стол, подошел к камину.

— Что тебе нужно, Сириус?

— Поговорить... с вами. Без него. — Блэк качнул головой в сторону Снейпа.

— Северус? – осторожно спросил директор.

Снейп резко вскинул голову, так что сальные пряди разлетелись в стороны.

— Пусть отдаст палочку Поттера и я уйду.

Директор кивнул.

— Хорошо. Сириус ты можешь прямо сейчас отдать нам палочку Гарри?

Лицо в камине приобрело удивленный вид.

— Гарри вам все рассказал?

— Мальчик нам ничего не говорил, — ответил Дамблдор. — Палочкой заинтересовались авроры и я был вынужден заглянуть к нему в сознание.

— Авроры... — едва слышно прошептала Блэк. Пламя в камне затрещало сильнее и он задергал головой, словно пытаясь выдернуть голову из невидимой решетки.

— Что происходит? – возмутился он.

Зельевар удовлетворенно улыбнулся и опустил палочку.

— Ты никуда не уйдешь, пока всё нам не объяснишь.

— Альбус! — умоляюще сказал Блэк, продолжая дергать головой.

— Нам на самом деле необходимо незамедлительно поговорить, — заметил Дамблдор.

Голова Блэка замерла, а потом подняла глаза.

— Хорошо, — буркнул он. — Но тогда, профессор, вы объясните мне, что делал в лесу Аластор и почему он чуть не угробил того парня.

— Альбус, кажется, вы что-то забыли мне рассказать, — язвительно заметил зельевар. Повисла пауза. Дамблдор оперся на стол и со вздохом признал.

— Хорошо, я отвечу на ваши вопросы. Но будет лучше, если вначале мистер Блэк ответит на наши. Да, Северус?

Зельевар ухмыльнулся.

— Да, господин директор, и если он не захочет говорить, я с радостью втащу его сюда и напою сывороткой правды.

— Ты не имеешь права! – возмутился Блэк.

— Сейчас у тебя меньше прав, чем у магла, — ехидно заметил зельевар, — сейчас тебя даже можно безнаказанно убить.

Блэк тяжело вздохнул, несколько секунд рассматривал тлеющие углы на дне камина.

— Я не собирался возвращаться в Англию... — начал он. — Вчера после обеда мне захотелось вздремнуть, ну я и устроился в гамаке. Заснул. Очнулся в каком-то доме, здесь, в Англии. Рядом были люди в плащах и масках пожирателей, человек пять минимум. Я вначале подумал, что это сон, но они меня разбудили пинками, наложили Imperius и заставили написать письмо Гарри. Поверьте, я сопротивлялся, как мог, но единственное, что у меня получись так это спрятать в тексте небольшое послание, я надеялся, что Гарри поймет и обратится к вам…

— Но у этого идиота не хватило ума, — усмехнулся Снейп.

— Гарри умный ребенок, весь в отца. Но ты не способен это оценить.

Снейп глухо рассмеялся.

— К сожалению, Северус прав, — ответил Дамблдор, — мальчика никто не учил подобным вещам. Но больше всего меня удивляет, как твою уловку не заметили Пожиратели, для них подобные фокусы, насколько я знаю, в порядке вещей.

Блэк втянул носом воздух и продолжил:

— Потом двое из них аппарировали со мной в Запретный Лес. Они собирались сопровождать меня до места, куда должен был явиться Гарри и с моей помощью его оттуда забрать.

— Они боялись, что ты сможешь сбросить с себя подчиняющее проклятье? Насколько я помню, ты хорошо сопротивлялся этому проклятью.

— Да, Грюм не зря нас натаскивал. Меня переместили в лес – участок был незнакомый. Тот, что наложил на меня проклятье шел поодаль. Второй шел рядом и держал меня под прицелом палочки. И судя по всему на нас было какое-то скрывающее заклятье, потому что лесная живность на нас ни как не реагировала. Меня вели так достаточно долго, я уже начал узнавать места, это было где-то за деревней недалеко от озера, когда кустах раздался шум и на нас неожиданно вывалился запыхавшийся Аластор, а за ним следом выскочил паренек. Оба с палочками в руках. Они начали швыряться невербальными заклятьями. Моего надзирателя почти сразу вырубило заклинанием, второй Пожиратель попытался привести его в чувство, но ничего не вышло. Потом Аластор швырнул в парня проклятье, я не разобрал точно, но это было что-то немецкое; парень дико закричал и свалился на землю. Уходя, Аластор сказал, что контрзаклятье в Англии мало кто знает, и что это конец его квиддичной карьеры, и что в следующий раз, если доживет, он не лез во взрослые игры. Парень продолжал кричать, так даже от пыточного не кричат, но почему-то не шевелился. Тут прилетела сова-патронус и сообщила, что Гарри движется к месту встречи. Второй Пожиратель ответил, что бы она аппарировала сюда, и сопроводила меня, потому что он займется парнем. После того как сова улетела, Пожиратель склонился над ним, начал колдовать парень замолк и я решил что это удачный момент чтобы бежать, и перекинувшись помчался к месту встречи — предупредить Гарри, чтобы он уходил...

— Что было дальше мы знаем, — оборвал его Дамблдор, — расскажи что было после того как ты сбежал.

— Гарри меня догнал. Не знаю, как ему это удалось. Я решил попросить у него палочку, на случай если встречусь с этими гадами, чтобы я мог бы их хорошенько проклясть. Клянусь, утром я собирался связаться с вами и вернуть палочку, но нужно же было мне как-то выбраться из леса?

— Что было потом? – поторопил его Снейп.

— Я наложил на мальчика усыпляющие чары и ушел.

— И ты не побоялся вот так оставить его одно в лесу? — осведомился Снейп. – Когда где-то рядом бродят два пожирателя.

— А тебе какое дело, Сопливус? Я услышал треск кустов и подумал что это ты с Минервой.

— Мальчики, — оборвал их Дамблдор, — не отвлекайтесь. Что было дальше? – выжидательно спросил он.

— Я долго бежал по лесу, пока не столкнулся с какой-то девчонкой с фиолетовыми волосами. Она начала швырять в меня заклинания, далеко не мирными. Я тоже бросил в неё парочку, она упала... я побежал. Потом споткнулся о какой-то корень, выронил палочку. Потом вижу, ко мне бежит та девчонка и авроры, ну я плюнул, не стал искать палочку, перекинулся и убежал.

Снейп ухмыльнулся.

— Что ж, Блэк, могу тебя поздравить. Ты ранил собственную двоюродную племянницу, и одновременно аврора.

— Дочка Меды? — пролепетал Блэк и горестно закачал головой.

— Она самая, — ответил Снейп.

— Альбус, вы нашли палочку?

— Все сегодняшнее утро ушло на поиски. Нет, Сириус, мы не нашли палочку. И я опасаюсь, что её уже нашли до нас... Или пожиратели или авроры.

— Альбус, — прервал его Снейп. – Лучше объясните, что в лесу делал Грюм, и зачем он применил столь темное проклятье. Если Крам заявит, что на него напал Грюм, то у нас будут намного большие проблемы, чем сейчас.

Старик устало закрыл глаза.

— Я попросил Аластора проверить комнаты Каркарова.

— Зачем это вам понадобилось? — спросил Снейп. — Вы думали, что его кто-то надоумил на трюк с кубком?

— Да. Аластор осмотрел комнату, но не нашел ни каких улик. Тогда он решил заглянуть в один из запертых шкафов, но сработала сигнальная магия и прибежали мальчики. Ему удалось усыпить всех, кроме Крама. Мальчик вовремя применил Protego и погнался за ним.

— Но зачем он применил именно это проклятье? — Снейп прошелся по комнате. – Проклятье Knochenzerstückeln* считается непростительным во всех странах Европы, Азии и Америки.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Аластор сказал, что не хотел его ранить, а хотел его лишь напугать. Мальчик хорошо держался, и поэтому он бросил первое, что пришло в голову.

— Ага, и в результате чуть не убил, — иронично заметил Снейп. — Вы ему верите? Это просто чудо, что рядом оказался кто-то, кто смог нейтрализовать проклятье, иначе мы бы имели труп мирового чемпиона по квиддичу и кучу проблем. И стоит ли напоминать, что министерству нужен лишь повод, чтобы сместить вас с должности?

— Альбус, а что у вас стоит на столе? — неожиданно спросил Блэк, приглядываясь. — Зелья родства, да ещё и с положительным результатом…

— Сириус, в данный момент это совершенно не имеет отношения к делу, — отстраненно сказал директор.

Но Блэк проигнорировал его слова и продолжил задумчиво:

— Вы были в кабинете вдвоем... это значит, что прибавление в семействе у Сопливуса, — воскликнул он. — Что, нашлась такая, что не побрезговала и дала? Или это несчастная магла, которую ты опоил зельями. И как же ты назовешь собственного отпрыска? Сопливус-младший?

Поток излияний неожиданно прекратился. Снейп опустил палочку.

— Я не думаю, что стоит прибегать к таким мерам, — произнес директор, взмахивая палочкой.

— Расскажите ему все, Альбус, — елейным голосом посоветовал Снейп. — А то мне он не поверит.

— Ты уверен?

Снейп качнул головой и расплылся довольной улыбкой.

— Полностью.

Директор набрал воздуха в грудь и посмотрел на Блэка.

— Мы узнали, что Джеймс не был отцом Гарри.

— Что? — ошарашенно спросил Блэк. — Вы хотите сказать, что Сопливус его отец?

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Да, Северус его отец. И предвещая твой вопрос, внешность Гарри была изменена с помощью одного древнего зелья.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тресканьем поленьев.

— Ты…ты…

Снейп сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на Блэка сверху вниз, улыбаясь самой пошлой из всех возможных улыбок.

— Завидно?

Сириус бросил испепеляющий взгляд и исчез.

— Вы сняли и мои чары, — уже серьезным тоном заметил Снейп.

— Ничего, сейчас он немного успокоится и вернётся. А ты пока иди к Гарри, а я сам с ним поговорю, — спокойно сказал Дамблдор.

Пламя снова вспыхнуло, но вместо темной гривы Блэка появилась светлая голова Малфоя-младшего.

— Ух, наконец-то мне удалось с вами связаться, — пробормотал он. — Директор, профессор, вы срочно нужны в Больничном крыле.

* * *

* состоит из немецких слов "кость" и "дробить".


	8. Chapter 8

Друзья выслушали его на удивления спокойно. Гермиона сказала, что так делать не стоило, но она понимает мотивы Гарри. Рон сказал, что не надо нервничать, и что "потеря" палочки это пустяковое дело и в Азкабан за это не сажают. Потом Гермиона прочла несколько статей из Ежедневного пророка, в которых живописали нападение на Виктора Крама и попытку ограбления покоев директора Каркарова. Про самого Гарри, к счастью, было ни слова. Чтение газеты прервал визит МакГонагалл, которая принесла очки, а когда она уже собралась уходить, Гермиона спросила:

- Профессор, а правда, что Виктор Крама прокляли каким-то очень редким проклятьем?

Декан неодобрительно и с легким удивлением посмотрела на Гермиону. Скорей всего подобных вопросов она не ожидала.

- Правда, - неохотно ответила она, - это проклятье применяли последователи Гриндевальда во время войны. Мистеру Краму очень повезло, что рядом оказался человек, который смог частично нейтрализовать его действие..

- А его, ну того кто напал на Крама, поймали? - осторожно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

- Нет.

- А это мог быть Сириус Блэк?

МакГонагалл поджала губы.

- Нет.

- Это точно? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как сердце начинает стучать сильнее.

- Точно, мистер Поттер. Это сравнительно новое темное заклинание, которое известно лишь очень немногим, и уж поверьте мне, Сириус Блэк не входит в их число.

- А известно имя человека, который спас Виктора Крама? – продолжила расспрос Гермиона.

- Нет, но авроры его уже ищут.

- Зачем? – удивился Гарри.

- Он может быть свидетелем преступления или преступником, - объяснила она. – Основная версия авроров пока такая: кто-то упражнялся в лесу с темными заклинаниями, а Виктора Крама проклятье попало случайно, злоумышленник испугался и доставил его в Мунго. И тот факт, что он сумел обойти охранные заклинания указывает на то, что это очень сильный волшебник. Надеюсь, у вас больше нет вопросов?

Одарив их строгим взглядом, она покинула Больничное Крыло.

- Значит, Сириуса мы можем исключить, - сказал Рон, - остаются сбежавшие Пожиратели. Ты точно уверен, что это они тебя похитили?

- Мне так сказал Дамблдор, думаю у него есть серьезные причины так думать, - ответил Гарри. – Рон, ты что-нибудь слышал про Антиквиддичную лигу?

Друг задумчиво почесал затылок.

- Чарли рассказывал, что это какие-то придурки, срывающие квиддичные матчи. Ты думаешь это они?

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Порт-ключ был рассчитан на ловца - я просто не мог не схватит снитч, а это означает, что тот, кто это придумал хорошо разбиретсяся в квиддиче или сам играл. Рон, ты не знаешь, сбежавшие Пожиратели играли в квиддич, когда учились?

Рон наморщил лоб и обхватил пальцами подбородок.

- Нет. Точно нет, – сказал он после некоторой паузы. - Мой отец учился примерно в одно с ними время, он бы упомянул нечто подобное. Будущие пожиратели смерти квиддичем сильно не увлекались. Кстати, Малфой в этом вопросе исключение.

- Мы забыли одну вещь - в лесу ещё было двое ловцом, - сказала Гермиона, разглаживая на коленях газету, - Крам и Малфой, возможно целью похитителей были они, в этом случае становится понятно, почему похитители тебя вернули, Гарри.

- А когда у них не получилось с похищением Крама, они на него напали, - закончил Рон. – И не думаю, что их целью был Малфой. Я могу написать Чарли и расспросить об этой Антиквидичной лиге, но вряд ли он что-то знает.

- В газете ещё писали, - сказала Гермиона, - что Каркаров настаивает на привлечении к расследованию дела Международною Магическую Полицию. Что это за организация, Рон?

Тот махнул рукой.

- Папа их называет международными бездельниками. Они постоянно выдумывают врагов, а потом носятся по разным странам и якобы их ловят, а эти страны ещё должны платить деньги их содержания. Но Англия к счастью в этом уже давно не участвует.

Гарри посмотрел на Рона и сказал:

- Тот аврор, который допрашивал меня утром, говорил, что из-за нападения на Крама у них появился повод прислать в страну агента, и что на этот раз министерство отказать им не сможет.

- Ну, они только и ищут повод чтобы проникнуть в страну, - веселясь, сказал Рон.

- Они и раньше пытались? – спросил Гермиона.

- Конечно, - вздохнул тот, - что только не придумывали.

- Аврор что-то говорил по взрыв на матче где-то в Канаде, которые связаны с Антиквидичной лигой, и что агента хотели прислать для расследования, - сообщил Гарри.

- Взрыв? Вот выдумщики! - расхохотался Рон. – Какие могут быть взрывы?

- Самые настоящие, - ответил сухой голос, - но это не тема для обсуждения. Особенно детьми.

В дверном проеме стоял мужчина средних лет, с непримечательной внешностью, облаченный в аврорскую мантию. Рядом с ним находилась белая, как молоко МакГонагалл, сжимавшая в дрожащих руках палочку. За ними было ещё трое авроров, среди которых Гарри узнал Кингсли - темнокожий аврор казался расстроенным.

В дверном проеме мелькнула светлая голова Малфоя и тут же исчезла. Авроры подошли ближе, и Гарри ощутил как по спине забегали мурашки. Друзья выглядели взволнованными.

- Мы хотим вас допросить, мистер Поттер, повторно, - сказал аврор.

- Зачем? - удивился Гарри, чувствуя, как по телу разливается холод.

Аврор сложил руки в замок и выражением произнес:

- Мистер Поттер, наверное, вам известно, что вчера было совершенно нападение на Виктора Крама?

- Да.

- А вскоре после этого было совершенно нападение на нашу молодую сотрудницу, мисс Тонкс.

Гарри ровно задышал, стараясь не показать волнения. Выходило, что Тонкс соврала… но зачем?

- И знаете кто, мистер Поттер? Сириус Блэк, беглый преступник. Вы потеряли палочку, а у Блэка она появилась. Вам не кажется это странным?

- Он мог её найти! - сказала Гермиона, стискивая пальцами газету.

- Ага. Нашел. В огромном лесу. Ночью, - чеканя слова произнес аврор. - Это слишком удивительно совпадение, вам не кажется? – он внимательно оглядел присутствующих. - Впрочем, сейчас мы всё узнаем. У нас есть разрешение на ваш допрос под сывороткой правды.

- Сириус Блэк мог напасть на Гарри и отобрать палочку! - воскликнул Рон и бросил быстрый взгляд на Гарри.

- А вот это уже интересно, - сказал аврор. - Мистер Поттер, это так?

Повисла пауза. Предложение Рона выглядело заманчивым и авроры в это скорей всего бы поверили, но это ещё сильнее бы навредило Сириусу, вдобавок крестный мог обидеться и вообще отказаться от Гарри. И перспектива обрести настоящую семью рассыпалась в прах.

- Мистер Поттер, что-то вы слишком долго молчите, а ваше молчание можно расценивать как то, что вы что-то скрываете.

Рон сидел с понурым видом, кажется, он понял что сказал что-то не то, Гермиона не отрываясь смотрела на декана.

Аврор извлек из складок мантии маленький пузырек из темного стекла.

- Вам всё же придется выпить сыворотку правды.


	9. Chapter 9

— Какие основания у вас подозревать мистера Поттера? — спросила МакГонагалл.

— Веские, — буркнул безымянный аврор и достал пергамент, декан поджала губы, но взяла лист и долго и внимательно читала, словно это была неразборчиво написанная контрольная.

Он тем временем взял пустой стакан и наколдовал воду. Гарри стало не по себе, когда в стакан упали три капли зелья.

— Вы всё равно не можете его допрашивать в отсутствие директора, — дрожащим голосом заявила МакГонагалл.

— Мы послали ему сову с уведомлением, — ровным ответил аврор, ставя стакан на тумбочку. – Но, знаете ли, пока она долетит…

Рон скривился, показывая всем своим видом, что он думает про эти увертки.

— Я получил письмо, — жизнерадостно произнес директор проходя через дверной проем, за ним следовал Снейп, и почти сразу же Гарри ощутил на себе изучающий взгляд темный глаз, который, казалось, пробирался даже под кожу.

Аврор выронил пузырек и изумленно уставился на Дамблдора. Сыворотка правды растеклась небольшой прозрачной лужицей.

— Предлагаю перенести допрос на завтрашний день, — с мягкой улыбкой на губах сказал Дамблдор.

— У нас предписание.

— Боюсь, я вынужден на этом настаивать. Мистер Поттер подвергся неизвестному заклятью и неизвестно как скажется на его здоровье прием столь сильного зелья.

На комнату опустилась гнетущая тишина.

— А что если за это время вы сотрете ему память? — поинтересовался аврор.

— Если мистеру Поттеру есть что стирать, — усмехнулся Снейп.

Гарри вздрогнул, ведь ради его безопасности директор вряд ли ограничился бы вчерашней встречей и скорей всего стер бы всё связанное с Сириусом. И этого нельзя было допустить. Решение пришло быстро.

— Северус прав, — сказал директор, — и если вы мне не доверяете, вы можете оставить здесь авроров.

— Я выпью сыворотку правды, — сказал Гарри, беря стакан. Окрик Рона и холодный голос Снейпа: "Поттер, что вы делаете?" настигли его, когда он уже делал первый глоток — жидкость холодным комом провалилась в желудок, оставив во рту горько-пряное послевкусие.

Снейп резко подскочил к нему и вырвал стакан из ослабевших пальцев — сознание постепенно начинал заволакивать приятным туманом, от которого хотелось говорить. Зельевар поднес стакан к носу, и понюхав, произнес отстранено:

— Это действительно была... сыворотка правды.

Дамблдор тяжело покачал головой.

— Зачем вы это сделали? – спросил аврор.

— Чтобы сказать, что Сириус Блэк невиновен, — ответил Гарри, собственные слова показались ему чужими. — Я же нахожусь под сывороткой правдой, а значит не могу соврать. Она так действует?

Авроры рассмеялись.

— Нет, мистер Поттер, под сывороткой правды говорят то, что считают правдой, — ответил Кингсли.

— И поэтому вы отдали ему палочку? – спросил безымянный аврор.

— Да, сэр.

Это было единственным серьезным недостатком его плана.

— Почему вы это сделали?

— Я думал, что он наложит заглушающие чары и мы сможем поговорить.

Повисла тишина, авроры теперь не спускали с него глаз, а друзья обреченно молчали.

— Сириус Блэк невиновен, — быстро заговорил Гарри. — Его подставил Питер Петтигрю. Он был Хранителем Тайны и это он убил маглов, сам сбежал в образе крысы. Он незарегистрированный анимаг.

На лицах некоторых авроров появилось удивление.

— Это глупость, — сказал безымянный аврор. — Всем известно, что Хранителем Тайны Поттеров был Сириус Блэк. Дамблдор сам это говорил.

Директор пожал плечами.

— Мне так сказал Джеймс и возможно, что он соврал или же они поменяли Хранителя за пару дней до печальных событий. Или он побоялся говорить правду, тогда уже было известно, что в Ордене был шпион, которым скорей всего был Питер.

Аврор усмехнулся.

— Но он, как известно, мертв.

— Он жив, — возразил Гарри. — Я его видел. И... и не я один.

— Да, это правда! — сказал Рон, поднимаясь с места. На бледном лице друга не было ни кровинки, чувствовалось, что эти слова дались ему с трудом. — Мы его видели: я, Гарри, Гермиона, профессор Люпин. Питер Петтигрю жил у нас дома под видом крысы Коросты, а Сириус Блэк охотился именно за ним, а не за Гарри. Питер испугался и сбежал, а когда мы его нашли, то вышли и на Сириуса.

— Это всё правда, — сказал Гарри

— Но вы же понимаете, мистер Поттер, что это ничего не доказывает.

— Но его узнали Сириус и профессор Люпин!

Аврор рассмеялся.

— Мисс Грейнджер и мистер Уизли не могут являться свидетелями, потому что они слишком молоды и никогда не знали мистера Петтигрю, а мистер Люпин оборотень и заинтересованное лицо, про Блэка и говорить нечего.

Снейп нахмурившись, следил за их разговором. Гарри мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Там ещё был профессор Снейп.

Зельевар удивленно поднял одну бровь.

— Я же выпил сыворотку правды, — напомнил Гарри, с легким удовольствием наблюдая, как зельевар побледнел, — и не могу врать.

— Мистер Снейп, вы были там?

— Что? — с неприкрытым удивлением спросил тот.

— Вы были там? — настойчиво повторил свой вопрос аврор. — Не забывайте, мистер Поттер находится под сывороткой правды и не может лгать.

Снейп не изменился в лице.

— Да, я там был, — ответил он, чуть качнувшись вперед. — Но меня оглушили, и поэтому не могу с уверенностью утверждать, был ли это Питер Петтигрю или кто-то другой.

Снейп злорадно улыбнулся, с неким удовольствием разглядывал подавленный лица друзей. Маленькая месть за тройной экспеллиармус свершилась.

— Кто вас оглушил?

Гарри внутренне сжался.

— Ремус Люпин, — спокойно ответил Снейп, и если бы Гарри не знал правды, то зельевару можно было с легкостью поверить.

— Вам больше нечего сказать, мистер Поттер? — поинтересовался аврор.

— Нет, сэр.

Безымянный аврор развернулся к Дамблдору.

— Ну что ж, в таком случае мы должны арестовать мистера Поттер, по обвинению в передаче палочки преступнику и поместить до суда в Азкабан.

Что? удивился Гарри, но тишина накрывшая комнату лишь подтверждала услышанное. Друзья побледнели и прижались к друг другу, Дамблдор нахмурился, МакГонагалл задрожала, словно арестовывать собрались её и даже Снейп выглядел удивленным. Сердце Гарри испуганно забилось.

Взгляд директора стал холодным.

— Вы же понимаете, что я обжалую ваше решение? Но дабы не выносить дело об аресте на уровень Визенгамот предлагаю вам альтернативу — над мальчиком установит опеку любой из учителей.

Авроры переглянулись и почти одновременно выхватили палочки. Пространство возле Снейпа заколебалось.

— Господа авроры, я могу предложить свою кандидатуру, — произнес мужской голос, растягивая слова. Заструилась ткань мантии-невидимки открывая Люциуса Малфоя, который сразу же небрежным движением руки сунул мантию в руки Снейпа.

— Ты забыл её у меня в прошлое воскресенью, и признаюсь, мне стоило большого труда не оставить её себе, — сказал он. Зельевар с равнодушным видом забрал мантию, словно она действительно была его.

— Мистер Малфой, что вы тут делаете? – возмутился безымянный аврор.

— Меня пригласил директор, — ответил Малфой, с легким презрением посматривая на авроров, — чтобы обсудить ситуацию с моим сыном.

— Это так?

— Да, однако, я не ожидал, что мистер Малфой прибудет так быстро.

— У меня сегодня свободный день, — сказал Люциус, и более официальным тоном добавил: — Как нейтральное лицо, я готов взять попечительство над мистером Поттером. Всё время до суда он проведет под неусыпным контролем в поместье.

Авроры переглянулись.

— Не думаю, нас устроит такой вариант, — сказал аврор. — Вы Пожиратель Смерти и ближайший сторонник Сами-Знаете-Кого.

— Меня оправдали, — самодовольно сказал Люциус. — И смею напомнить, господин аврор, что заключение несовершеннолетних в Азкабан возможно лишь при особо тяжких преступлениях, коим это не является, что это дает формальный юридический повод...

— Пусть это решает Дамблдор.

— Альбус... — выдохнула МакГонагалл.

— Я согласен, — ответил директор. – Это лучше Азкабана.

Безымянный нехотя кивнул.

Гарри хотел возразить, но липкий страх, растекшийся по каждой мышце, парализовал тело.

— Как вы хотите отправиться отсюда, мистер Малфой? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Через камин.


	10. Chapter 10

Зал, куда они вышли из камина, показался Гарри огромным и мрачным, впрочем, как и весь дом, который почему-то напоминал слизеринские подземелья. Люциус долго вел его по коридорам, пока они не вошли в небольшой уютный кабинет, заставленный книжными шкафами, с большим письменным столом, который занимал почти половину комнаты, и парочкой кресел.

Гарри замер посреди кабинета, пытаясь унять дрожь в теле. Сердце продолжало громко отбивать ритм, и казалось, что вот-вот выскочит из груди.

— Садитесь, — приказал Люциус и бросил нервный взгляд на большие настенные часы, где вместо стрелок были изображены две змейки.

Гарри с опаской покосился на кресло, но после некоторых раздумий сел. Малфой опустился в кресло напротив и устало провел ладонью по лбу, смахивая капли пота.

Серые глаза несколько секунд пристально и изучали его и наконец Люциус произнес мягким голосом: — Расслабьтесь, Поттер, я не причиню вам вреда.

Гарри вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, позволяя мышцам расслабиться

— Начну без предисловий, мистер Поттер. Вы попали в прескверную ситуацию. Так получилось, что ваше короткое рандеву с Сириусом Блэком видели двое авроров. Мистер Шелкболт и мисс Тонкс. Предвещая ваш вопрос, скажу, что они находились под маскировочными заклятьями, поэтому заметить вы их не могли. Сегодня утром мне стало известно, что вас собираются арестовать и препроводить в Азкабан. Я решил вмешаться, и так сложилось что буквально через пару часов я получил сообщение от сына, с просьбой явиться в Хогвартс.

— Зачем вам это? — выдавил Гарри и зажмурился.

— Политика, мистер Поттер, просто политика. Но я также не хочу, чтобы один юноша близко познакомился с дементорами, — последние слова прозвучали с легкой грустью.

Гарри открыл глаза, на столе возник поднос с едой, от которой поднимался ароматный дымок. Желудок тут же сдавил голодный спазм и Гарри вспомнил, что в последний раз он ел и вчера вечером. Конечно, у Друслей ему тоже приходилось голодать, но тогда по крайне мере он был здоров.

— Яда там нет, мистер Поттер, — сказал Люциус, поднимаясь с кресла. — Приношу свои извинения, но у меня важная встреча.

Едва заметно качнув головой, он вышел, оставив дверь открытой. Послышалось отдаленное бормотание, и пространство перед дверью заволокла непроницаемая тьма, сквозь которую не могли пробиться даже солнечные лучи. Наверное, это было какое-то охранное заклинание.

Вздохнув, он посмотрел на поднос уставленный тарелками. Что там говорил Грюм о постоянной бдительности? Все рассуждения о безопасности были хороши лишь на сытый желудок. Взяв вилку в руку, Гарри принялся за еду.

— Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке? — раздался откуда-то сверху голос Дамблдора. Мальчик вздрогнул и поднял голову — возле потолка парила сияющая птица-патронус, напоминающая феникса.

— Со мной всё в порядке, профессор, — сказал Гарри и отправил в рот кусочек мяса.

Феникс растворился в воздухе.

Гарри отодвинул поднос с остатками еды и потянулся. Слабость которая преследовала его с того момента, как он покинул больничное крыло, исчезла. Змейки на часах сдвинулись на десять минут и показывали без четверти три — самый разгар дня...

Паркет резко увеличился в размерах и Гарри услышал стук падающего тела, собственного тела. В голове пронеся образ смеющегося Люциуса Малфоя, и сознание провалилось в темноту.

* * *

На углу Тисовой улицы стояли двое: лысый мужчина средних лет и молодая женщина с копной рыжих волос. Оба были облачены в серые мантии с длинными рукавами

— Признаюсь, я не ожидал от тебя такой выдержки, — сказал мужчина.

— Ничего личного, — ответила женщина, пряча палочку. — Только месть.

Мужчина рассмеялся и достал из кармана часы.

— Три часа дня, дорогая, у меня есть для тебя небольшой подарок.

— Это милостыня, а не подарок, — бросила девушка, поднимая голову, так что волосы рассыпались по плечам.

Темные глаза мужчины сверкнули, и он тихо сказал:

— Терпение, дорогая, осталось совсем недолго.


	11. Chapter 11

В кабинете директора Хогвартса стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шорохом перелистываемых страниц. Пламя в камине вспыхнуло и двое мужчин за столом вздрогнули, когда из камина вышел человек в аврорской мантии.

— Что случилось, Кингсли? — сухим голосом поинтересовался Дамблдор. — Что-то с Гарри?

— С его родственниками, — сказал аврор и сглотнул. — Мы обнаружили подозрительную магическую активность в городке, где проживает мистер Поттер. Кто-то стер память о нем всем жителям городка. Конечно, мы заподозрили вначале вас, но эксперты сказали, что работал, по всей видимости, кто-то неопытный.

— Северус, ты бы не мог... — начал свою просьбу директор, но зельевар уже исчез в вспышке зеленого пламени.

Через полчаса Северус Снейп стоял на краю Тисовой улицы с грустью смотрел в темноту.

* * *

— Признаюсь, для меня было некоторой неожиданностью увидеть... подобное, — сказал Снейп, нервно прохаживаясь по кабинету.

— Можно что-то сделать?

— Нет. Повреждения памяти слишком сильны и восстановить её не представляется возможным.

Директор тяжело вздохнул.

— Северус, ты сможешь на каникулы забрать мальчика к себе?

* * *

— Enervate! — раздался высоко над ним холодный мужской голос. – Просыпайтесь, мистер Поттер.

Гарри неохотно открыл глаза. Комнату заливал утренний солнечный свет, хотя ещё пять минут назад был день.

— Ваши очки, — сказал всё тот же голос. Гарри сел на кровати – голова нестерпимо закружилась, а перед носом замаячили очки. Надев их, он огляделся. Всё та же комната, только к обстановке добавился крупный диван, чья истрепанная спинка вплотную прислонялась к книжным полкам. На столе лежала газета, а возле двери стоял Люциус Малфой, облаченный в простую белую рубашку и серые брюки, которые издали можно было принять за маггловские.

— Приношу свои извинение за то, что прерываю столь нужный вам сон, мистер Поттер, — чопорно сказал Люциус. – Но суд над вами начнется через три часа и у нас и у нас очень мало времени.

— Какой суд? – сонно пробормотал Гарри, тот факт, что рядом находился Люциус Малфой, его почему-то совершенно не удивлял.

— Вы хоть помните, что вчера было? – обеспокоенно спросил Люциус.

— Да, помню. Вы спасли меня от авроров, которые хотели меня убить… — Гарри помотал головой. – Если суд через три часа, то почему вы не разбудили меня раньше?

— Вам нужно не менее суток сна чтобы придти в относительную норму после проклятья.

— Стоп, — сказал Гарри и потер виски – голова всё ещё кружилась. – Откуда вы знаете, что меня прокляли? Я спал... Вы добавили в мою еду снотворное? — внезапно спросил он.

— Да, мистер Поттер, добавил. И кстати вы заблуждаетесь, авроры не желают вас убить. Они всего лишь хотели попугать вас дементорами, после нескольких часов в компании этих существ вы бы согласились поддержать некоторые инициативы Министерства.

— Но Драко говорил...

Люциус прикрыл глаза.

— У моего сына неверная информация. Летом прошлого года вас действительно хотели устранить — но это была инициатива частных лиц, как и дементоры. На самом деле Министерство Магии мечтает заполучить вас свои руки, а заодно сместить Дамблдора с должности. Признаюсь, раньше я тоже этого хотел, но обстоятельства изменились.

Он придвинул кресло поближе к дивану и призвав со стола газету, сел.

— Смотрите.

Люциус задрал рукав на левой руке — бледная кожа была покрыта тонкими серыми линиями, которые складывались в изображение черепа с выползающей его змеей. Точно такое же Гарри видел в небе на Чемпионате, но почему-то на коже это смотрелось намного ужасней.

— Что это? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя как к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

— Черная метка, такой обладают все ближайшие сторонники Темного Лорда. После его гибели она почти исчезла, а сейчас с каждым днем становиться всё чётче. А это значит, что Темный Лорд набирает силу и скоро вернется. А я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы тратить жизнь и деньги на всякие идеи. — Люциус раскатал рукав и протянул газету. – Время не располагает к долгим разговорам, лучше посмотрите вот это. Ваш крестный наконец совершил первый в жизни разумный поступок.

Дрожащими пальцами Гарри взял газету.

"Сириус Блэк задержан во Франции" — гласил заголовок. Ниже, более мелким шрифтом шел заголовок поменьше: "В Магическую Британии прибыл агент Международной Магической Полиции, для расследования дела Виктора Крама."

Теперь Сириуса точно приговорят к поцелую.

— Спокойно, Поттер, — быстро сказал Люциус. — Я не зря сказал, что ваш крестный поступил разумно. Существует международная магическая конвеция по защите от незаконного уголовного преследования. Откройте вторую страницу и прочтите последний абзац.

"Министерство Магической Британии направило запрос о выдаче Сириуса Блэка, но получило отказ, так как французская сторона потребовала предоставить судебное решение. По имеющейся у редакции информации, судебное решение в отношении Сириуса Блэка не выносилось и это может значительно затруднить выдачу.

Специальный корреспондент Рита Скитер".

— Мисс Скитер немного лукавит, — пояснил Люциус. — У Министерства нет никаких легальных способов заполучить вашего крестного.

— И Сириус всё оставшуюся жизнь просидит во французской тюрьме? — с отчаяньем спросил Гарри.

Люциус покачал головой.

— Его задержали за незаконное пересечение границы, поэтому он не в тюрьме.

— А где он сейчас?

— В поместье у дальних родственников, — Люциус махнул рукой, — какая-то седьмая вода на киселе, по удачному совпадению они в близком родстве с мисс Делакур. Это на случай, если захотите с ним связаться.

Гарри облегченно вздохнул.

— А теперь, мистер Поттер, мы обсудим ваше поведение в суде.


	12. Chapter 12

Гарри стоял перед зеркалом, в котором отражалась его фигура с приглаженными волосами, облаченная в парадную мантии Драко Малфоя, сделанную из ткани темного зеленого цвета. Одевать одежду школьного врага не хотелось, но не идти же в суд больничной пижаме?

— Ничего не бойтесь, мистер Поттер, — торопливо произнес Люциус, наклоняясь и поправляя ему галстук, тоже зеленого цвета. — Максимум что вам грозит — это исключение из школы. Я сомневаюсь, что кто-то публично рискнет заговорить об Азкабане. Ведите себя, так как мы договорились, ничего не отрицайте, говорите, что просто ничего не знали и раскаиваетесь. И Мерлина ради, не упоминайте о невиновности Сириуса Блэка, это может настроить судей против вас.

— Но... но... – слова застряли в горле и Гарри обреченно вздохнул.

— Вы меня поняли, — сказал Люциус. — Пойдемте, нам лучше не опаздывать.

И мягко подтолкнул мальчика к камину.

"После завтрака. В тайном проходе ведущем в Сладкое королевство. Приходите, если хотите помочь мистеру Поттеру, я буду ждать вас не больше часа. Никому не говорите."

Гермиона подняла голову, но сова, которая принесла это письмо, уже улетела. То, что она получила письмо никто, к счастью, не заметил — всё увлеченно обсуждали побег Сириуса во Францию и делились слухами. Пихнув сидевшего рядом Рона, она сунула ему под нос записку. Друг перестал жевать и несколько секунд внимательно вглядывался в текст.

— Идем, — сказал он, поднимаясь с места.

— Может это ловушка? — прошептала Гермиона.

— Ты совсем сдур… переучилась? — возмутился Рон, его глаза нехорошо блеснули. — Это наш единственный шанс спасти Гарри. Только подумай, он сейчас в лапах Малфоя, а ты думаешь, что с нами сделают что-то плохое днем в Хогвартсе!

Он прав, подумала Гермиона и тут же застыдилась того, что позволила себе сомневаться. Вздохнув, она поднялась из-за стола, и не оглядываясь, они направились к выходу.

После получаса, которые Драко провел скрючившись на холодном полу в неприметной нише в одном из коридоров Хогвартса, идея проследить за Грейнджер и Уизли уже не казалась такой прекрасной. И с чего он взял, что они воспользовались тайным проходом в Одноглазой Горбунье, про который существуют лишь легенды? Скорей всего он просто потерял их след, а тот крик, что он слышал, могла издать какая-нибудь испуганная первокурсница с Пуффендуя, застрявшая на лестнице...

Рядом что-то заскрежетало, послышалась возня и грохот. Драко выглянул из своего убежища — возле статуи стояла Грейнджер с невозмутимым видом, а на ней вис, цепляясь за локоть, бледный и всклоченный Уизли. Сама девушка тоже выглядела не очень опрятно, одежда была помятой и кое-где испачканной. Драко хмыкнул, если бы здесь был Снейп, то он бы наверняка снял бы с неё баллы за внешний вид.

— От-т-т-т-куда т-там па-па-уки? — стуча зубам, спросил отпрыск рыжеволосого семейства.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Грейнджер. – Но тот, что упал на тебя, был маленьким и безобидным, но ты визжал, словно это был акромантул.

Уизли поморщился, словно вспомнил что-то неприятное.

— Он на меня свалился! Мне он показался огромным!

— Но не надо было так визжать! Ты чуть не сорвал нам встречу.

— Ладно, прости, — поник Уизли, — обещаю, я больше не буду визжать.

— И падать в обморок.

Уизли покраснел, став похожим на помидор, украшенный рыжей шерстью.

— Почему ты меня не привела в чувства?

Грейнджер вздохнула.

— У Ремуса не было времени убирать пауков.

— Ремус? — воскликнул Уизли. — Это был профессор Люпин?

— Да, — лаконично ответила Грейнджер. — С ним связался некий человек из Визенгамота, обещавший помочь Гарри, в обмен на одну вещь.

— И что он попросил?

Грейнджер посмотрела в потолок.

— Потом узнаешь... сейчас я не могу сказать.

Повисла пауза.

— Я обсудила с профессором Люпиным заклинание, которым заколдовали Гарри и Малфоя, он сказал, что ничего про эти чары не знает, но лучше не препятствовать их общению как бы неприятно нам не было...

Девушка не договорила, и, отшатнувшись, выхватила палочку... Драко потянулся за своей. (Старый дедушкин совет – если кто-то достает палочку, то нужно последовать его примеру).

Воздух в коридоре вспыхнул и появился Дамблдор с фениксом на плече (дедушка не врал, это действительно выглядело эффектно). Грейнджер задрожала мелкой дрожью, а Уизли раскрыл рот от удивления. Директор мазнул по ним взглядом, а потом его взгляд остановился на нише.

— Мистер Малфой, что вы там делаете? – спросил он холодным голосом.

Драко вздохнул и нехотя выскользнул из убежища – скрываться больше не было смысла.

— Он подслушивал! — возмутился Уизли, но тут же замолк под строгим взглядом голубых глаз, от которого как минимум хотелось поежиться, как максимум куда-нибудь сбежать.

— Через полчаса начнется суд Гарри, и я хотел бы, чтобы вы всё, включая мистера Малфоя, там присутствовали для поддержания морального духа Гарри.

На секунду Драко показалось, что в уголках глаз Грейнджер мелькнули слёзы.


	13. Chapter 13

Гарри сидел в центре большого зала на стуле, облокотившись на высокую спинку. Мир то расплывался, то вновь становился четким, словно кто-то резко сдергивал с носа очки, а потом одевал их обратно. Если бы не ужасающая слабость, заполнявшая все тело, он наверное бы поднялся и осмотрелся, а ржавые цепи, лежащие на полу, начинали шевелиться при каждом мелком движении, напоминая змей.

Людей было слишком много и в зале стоял гвалт, тем кому не досталось места в зале, толпились на верхних ярусах трибун; места, отведенные для судей, постепенно заполнялись людьми в фиолетовых мантиях.

На кафедру, которая возвышалась прямо перед ним, вышла женщина, тоже фиолетовой мантии и о чем-то заговорила. Но Гарри слушал вполуха, сознание то и дело норовило ускользнуть в темноту. Единственное, что он сумел уяснить, что её зовут мадам Боунс и она будет вести процесс.

По залу пронеся громкий и сухой голос Дамблдора:

— Я предлагаю отложить заседание, мальчик очень болен.

Из зала раздались возгласы одобрения. Женщина внимательно посмотрела на Гарри и спросила:

— А вы что думаете, мистер Поттер? Вы согласны на перенос заседания?

Гарри мотнул головой.

— Нет, я против, — тихого пробормотал он.

По залу прошла волна удивленного гула.

— Но почему, Гарри? — удивился директор.

Мальчик откашлялся и заговорил.

— Профессор, я не хочу себя мучить ожиданием. Неизвестно сколько я буду болеть и все эти дни я буду думать о суде... — последние слова выговорить не удалось.

Директор тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на судью.

— Хорошо, — сказала женщина, в её голосе чувствовалось одобрение. — Мы начинаем заседание. Итак, — сказала она, прокашлявшись, — Гарри Джеймс Поттер обвиняется в том, что осознано передал палочку особо опасному преступнику Сириусу Блэку для совершения им преступлений.

— Что? — воскликнул Гарри. Если бы у него были силы, то он бы подскочил на месте.

— Мы вас выслушаем позже, — холодно ответила женщина. — Есть возражения по обвинению?

По залу вновь пронеся голос Дамблдора.

— У меня есть возражения. De jure Сириус Блэк не был осужден и поэтому нельзя основывать обвинение на юридически недоказанном факте. Это первое. Второе, мистер Поттер не собирался передавать палочку мистеру Блэку в постоянное пользование, а дал лишь для того, чтобы мистер Блэк создал защитные чары вокруг них. И это мистер Поттер подтвердил под сывороткой правды…

— У нас есть показания авроров, — сказал аврор, тот самый, который хотел отправить Гарри в Азкабан.

— Нет, Руфус, у вас есть показания одного аврора и то известные с чужих слов.

— Предлагаю просто допросить этого свидетеля, и одновременно потерпевшую, — предложил аврор, бросив испепеляющий взгляд на директора.

Мадам Боунс кивнула. Неуверенной походкой кафедре подошла девушка в аврорской мантии и ярко-розовыми волосами, её рука до сих пор находилась в перевязке. Нервно поглядывала на Дамблдора, она начала рассказ, причем так тихо, что даже при почти идеальной тишине в зале, нельзя было ничего услышать.

— Могу я задать ей несколько вопросов, — спросил Дамблдор, когда она закончила.

— Да, конечно, — сказал мадам Боунс.

— По вашим словам, мисс Тонкс, выходит, что вы не были на свидетелем момента передачи палочки и узнали об этом лишь со слов мистера Шелкбота?

— Да, — ответила Тонкс дрожащим голосом, было видно, что девушка дрожит.

— Вы можете сказать точно, что вам сказал мистер Шелкбот? В слово в слово.

Девушка закрыл глаза.

— Он связался со мной через зеркало, сказал, что видел как мистер Поттер отдал палочку Блэку, и что Блэк его оглушил каким-то проклятьем и сбежал. Он просил меня придти к нему отправить мистер Поттера в школу. Я отправилась к нему, но нашла его без сознания и со стертой памятью…

— Как видите, — перебил её директор, — из этого нельзя вывести тот факт, что мистер Поттер хотел отдать палочку Сириусу Блэку навсегда.

— Но это отменяет того факта, — сторого начала мадам Боунс, — что из этой палочки ранили аврора.

— А вы уверены в том, что на вас напал Сириус Блэк? – обратился директор к девушке.

— Ну, я его видела, — неуверенно возразили девушка.

— А откуда вы знаете, это был Сириус Блэк, вы были с ним раньше знакомы?

От голоса бывшего директора девушка съежилась.

— Нет… но кому ещё быть? У него была палочка мистера Поттера! – удивленно воскликнула девушка.

— Кого вы видели, мисс Тонкс? Опишите мне его, — фраза прозвучала почти как приказ.

— Высокий мужчина, с бородой, в маггловской одежде…

— То есть сказать с уверенностью, что это был Сириус Блэк вы не можете?

— Нет, — прошептала девушка.

— Что вы хотите нам сказать, Альбус? — удивилась судья. — Что это был не Блэк?

— Очень может быть, Амелия, — ответил волшебник. — У Сириуса Блэка была цель завладеть палочкой и он не стал бы её бросать в лесу. Скорей всего у него кто-то отобрал палочку, чтобы использовать для дальнейший нападений, но последующее столкновение…

— Хватит, Альбус, мы тебя поняли, — прервала его мадам Боунс. — Вызывай своего свидетеля.

Голубые глаза из-за очков половинок заскользили по трибунам, ища кого-то. Наконец его взгляд остановился на одной из верхних ярусов. Заметить светлые головы обоих Малфоев было не сложно. Чуть поодаль виднелась рыжая голова Рона и растрепанная прическа Гермионы.

— Мистер Малфой, — сказал директор.

Люциус качнул головой в вежливом поклоне, и начал проталкиваться сквозь толпу — люди с удивлением на лицах начали расступаться перед ним.

— Это ваш свидетель? — удивленно выдохнула Мадам Боунс. — Но… Но…

Казалось женщина вот-вот задохнется.

— У меня есть некий документ, — сказал Люциус, помахивая свернутым в трубку пергаментом, — который поможет пролить свет...

— Давайте обойдемся без ваших пафосных речей, мистер Малфой, — сухо заметила мадам Боунс. — Что это за документ?

— Письмо Лили Поттер.

Перешёптывания стихли, словно во всем зале резко убавили звук. Гарри чуть подался вперед, сердце забилось разгоняя адреналин по венам.

Под взглядом нескольких десятков глаз Люциус развернут пергамент, даже со своего места Гарри мог разглядеть неровные строчки, правда разобрать написанное не получалось, от чего сердце тоскливо защемило. Внизу письма был прикреплен небольшой прозрачный флакончик наполненный серебристой жидкостью. Взмахом палочки Люциус отправил пергамент мадам Боунс.

— Один из Пожирателей Смерти перехватил сову летевшую из дома Поттеров. Это было тридцатого октября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года.

— Амелия, зачитай, пожалуйста, письмо, его подлинность ты сможешь установить позднее.

— Ты знаешь что там? – спросила она.

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Нет.

Глаза женщины забегали по строчкам, и через несколько секунд её лицо вытянулось от удивления. Откашлявшись, она начала читать в слух, пергамент в руках то и дело подрагивал:

"Здравствуйте профессор, у меня для вас две новости: плохая и очень плохая. Первая новость — Джеймс сменил Хранителя, теперь это Питер. Вторая новость Питер Пожиратель Смерти. Я знаю, что вы к нему хорошо относитесь, поэтому прилагаю воспоминаниям. Пароль вы знаете.

Всегда ваша, Лили."

Мадам Боунс достала палочку и прошептала парочку заклинаний — письмо охватило синие свечение.

— Альбус вы сможете открыть этот флакон?

Директор кивнул.

Она вытерла рукой с пот со лба.

— Объявляю перерыв.

* * *

Гарри стоял возле огромной каменной чаши, наполненной светящейся жидкостью. К ней одним за другим подходили волшебники в фиолетовых маниях, наклонялись, стояли некоторое время, а потом уходили с задумчивым видом. Никто не заметил как он подошел и теперь стоял совсем рядом с директором школы, который так же как мадам Боунс, склонились над чашей. Наконец директор распрямился.

— Сэр, я могу посмотреть? – тихо спросил Гарри, но в стоявшей тишине это прозвучало громком.

— Он имеет право увидеть! – выкрикнул кто-то из зала.

— Да, да! — раздались голоса поддержки.

Один из судей поднялся со своего места и сказал.

— Мы разрешаем.

Дамблдор положил ладони на плечи и наклонил над его чашей. Гарри зажмурился и сжался, напрягая каждую мышцу, словно в глубине этой вещи таилось что-то страшное. Но ничего не случилось, он по прежнему ощущал, что твердо стоит на земле. За спиной тяжело дышал Дамблдор, продолжая придерживать его за плечи. Гарри открыл глаза.

Они находились на небольшой кухне, чем-то напоминающую кухню Молли Уизли, с единственным отличием — здесь стояла чистота, которой бы позавидовала бы тетя Петунья. Возле плиты стояла молодая женщина в белой мантии и сосредоточенно что-то помешивала в котле.

— Мама, — тихо прошептал Гарри и хотел было сделать шаг вперед, но руки лежащие на плечах не дали это сделать.

— Не надо, Гарри, это всего лишь картинка...

Рука директора прошла через стол. Гарри последовал его примеру, но вместо дерева пальцы ухватили лишь воздух. В глазах противно защипало – всё вокруг было лишь картинкой.

— Это подобно маггловскому фильму, только мы внутри, — успокаивающе сказал Дамблдор. – Будешь смотреть?

Гарри сглотнул, и не смотря на комок в горле, кивнул.

— Да, буду, директор.

Мама продолжала помешивать варево – это продолжалось ещё некоторое время, как потом раздался хлопок двери и на пороге кухни появился Хвост, с двумя доверху наполненными сумками. Выглядел он значительно моложе и намного опрятней и узнать в нем ту существо, что скрывалось в облике крысы Рона было сложно. Хвост заговорил и от этого голоса Гарри ощутил приступ злобы и бессилия — ничего нельзя было сделать или изменить.

— Я вам продуктов принес.

— Поставь их на стол, — сказала мама, — и осторожней, не поскользнись. Гарри кидался кашей, я не успела убрать.

Хвост поставил сумки на стол, и развернувший пошел к двери... Резко дернувшись он замахал руками пытаясь сохранить равновесие, а потом повалился вперед и врезался головой в дверной косяк.

Мама оглянулась на шум и всплеснула руками.

— Питер, я тебе же говорила…

Она испуганно замела над телом. Рукав на левой руке Хвоста закатался и на предплечье чернела Метка, и на секунду Гарри показалось, что рисунок немного шевельнулся.

Мама быстро опустилась на колени и закатала рукав, и достав палочку что-то прошептала. Хвост открыл глаза и удивленно помотал головой.

— Я тебе говорил, что Джеймс сменил Хранителя? – спросил он.

Палочка в руках мамы задрожала. Питер вздохнул и поднялся.

— Вижу, что нет, — пробормотал он. — Ладно, я пойду, у меня ещё есть одно дело.

Он потер левое предплечье и вышел из кухни.

Как он вновь оказался сидящим в кресле и сколько времени Гарри не помнил. Чаши не было, а вместо неё, ехидно улыбаясь возле судейской кафедры стоял Северус Снейп, рядом прохаживался тот самый аврор.

— Мы ходим допросить ещё одного свидетеля — профессора зельварения школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, — начал аврор. — Этим летом он пытался в одиночку задержать Сириуса Блэка...

По залу прошелся восторженный гул удивления. Гарри поморщился и фыркнул. Снейп отвесил вежливый поклон, ловя восхищенные взгляды, которые сыпались на него из зала.

— И что же вам помешало, мистер Снейп? – на лице аврора расплылась фальшивая улыбка.

Сейчас Снейп его окончательно утопит. Гарри сжался и набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы закричать, что это всё неправда…

— Мне помешал Питер Петтигрю…

Улыбка спала с лица аврора.

— Но вы говорили… — перебил аврор.

— Хватит! – прокричала мадам Боунс. – Мы приступаем к обсуждению наказания. Суд удаляется на совещание. Вопрос с Сириусом Блэком мы будет решать позже.

Она сошла с кафедры и направилась к выходу.

Гарри перевел дыхание, сердце всё ещё бешено стучало в груди, а сознание отказывалась принять произошедшее. Снейп пытался ему помочь? Гарри поискал глазами Дамблдора, но его уже не было. Наверное, директор просто надавил на Снейпа…

Фиолетовые мантии один за другим покидали зал. Авроров в зале стало заметно больше. Часть из них спустилась и кольцом окружила Гарри, не позволяя никому приблизиться. Снейп стоял в стороне и мерил его взглядом.

Гарри закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как начинается проваливаться в сон. Неожиданно щеки коснулось что-то мягкое, а тело крепко обхватили тонкие руки.

— Гарри, Гарри… — услышал он голос Гермионы и ощутил как плечи девушки, затряслись, словно она плакала.

Объятие крепко исчезли, Гарри открыл глаза. Гермиона стояла перед ним и вытирала со щек слезы, за ней высился аврор, цепко держа её за плечё.

— Потом наобнимаетесь, — недовольно буркнул он и потащил её к выходу.

Гарри хотел возмутиться, но единственно на что хватило сил это открыть рот. В итоге он просто откинулся на спинку и кресла и вновь закрыл глаза. Сколько времени прошло, он не знал, пока не раздался стук молотка и голос Мадам Боунс:

— Приговор.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Мистер Поттер признан виновным, — начала мадам Боунс в кристальной тишине, — и в качестве наказания Визенгамот постановляет…


	14. Chapter 14

Внутри Гарри всё похолодело.

- ...к запрету на использование магии сроком на один год, с правом обучения в школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, и штрафом в две тысяч галлеонов...

Дальше Гарри уже не слышал - мир растворился в пустоте.

Очнулся он в кабинете директора, лежа на небольшой диванчике. Рядом в кресле сидел директор, который почти сразу протянул ему очки.

- Что означает мое наказание? - спросил Гарри, когда мир вновь стал четким.

- Тебе нельзя будет пользоваться магией целый год и ты не сможешь посещать уроки, на которых нужно колдовать.

Это плохо, но с другой стороны намного предпочтительней Азкабана.

- А Защиту?

- Думаю, ты сможешь ходить на этот предмет, - сказал Дамблдор, - но сейчас я бы хотел обсудить твой штраф. Без выплаты штрафа тебе не вернут палочку.

- В хранилище достаточно денег, - сказал Гарри. Он не знал точную сумму, хранившуюся там, но по примерной оценке денег должно было хватить.

Дамблдор качнул головой.

- Было достаточно Гарри. На твоем счету находилась сумма в пятнадцать тысяч галлеонов, но всё твои деньги исчезли. Как они исчезли - неизвестно. Гоблины сообщили об этом лишь утром, незадолго до суда. Охранные чары ничего не зафиксировали, а часть гоблинов потеряла память за вчерашний день. - Директор вздохнул. - Ограбление Гринготтса все же случилось.

- И где мне взять денег? - спросил Гарри, приподнимаясь на локте. По его подсчетам сумма равнялась десяти тысячам фунтов. Приличные деньги, но Друсли не дадут ему и пенса.

- Ты можешь продать метлу и сову. Квиддичных матчей в этом году не будет, а сову тебе все равно не на что будет кормить.

- Но метлу я могу продать и в конце года, - возразил Гарри.

- После нового года появятся новые модели и твоя метла потеряет в цене. Думаю, сейчас ты сможешь за них выручить около пяти сотен галеонов.

Повисла пауза. Гарри вздохнул, продавать сову не хотелось.

- я постараюсь подыскать хорошую семью для твоей совы, - добавил директор.

Гарри задумчиво рисовал пальцем кружки на диване.

- Палочка в министерстве? И если я не выплачу штраф, её не вернут?

Дамблдор кивнул.

- Тогда я согласен, - сказал Гарри, решив, что потом он накопит деньги и выкупит Буклю обратно. Выкупать метлу не было смысла, к тому времени появятся более новые модели.

- Ты, наверное, понимаешь, что Сириус не сможет помочь тебе финансово.

- Да, - ответил Гарри. Ожидать иного было бессмысленно - крестному сейчас самому требовались деньги.

- У меня для тебя есть другие новости, - с печалью сказал Дамблдор, - ты больше не будет проводить каникулы у своих родственников.

Гарри едва сдержал себя, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на диване от радости. Дамблдор тем временем продолжил:

- Неизвестные лица совершили нападение на твоих родственников и стерли им память о тебе, а так же всем жителям вашего городка, кто хоть раз тебя видел.

"Ура, ура!" - повторял про себя Гарри, стараясь придать лицу будничное выражение. Потерять всё деньги и никогда не увидеть Друслей – это того стоило.

- Вижу, ты рад, - вздохнул директор.

- У кого я буду проводить каникулы, - быстро спросил Гарри. - У Уизли?

- Нет, - ответил директор, - мы обсудим этот вопрос позже.

Он поднялся и подошел к шкафу и что-то оттуда достал.

- Твоя мантия невидимка, - сказал он, протягивая невесомую ткань. Гарри вскочил с дивана и с трепещущим сердцем взял в её в руки, ощутив короткую вспышку счастья.

- Думаю, тебе нужно пойди отдохнуть, - сказал директор. - И ещё. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты начал заниматься с профессором Снейпом окклюменцией и научился защищать свой разум от вторжений. Первое занятие состоится во вторник, после ужина.

Хорошее настроение улетучилось.

- Надеюсь, ты не против, - добавил Дамблдор. - А теперь иди, отдохни.

- Да, сэр, - автоматически ответил Гарри. Надо было спросить, что это за окклюменция, почему он должен заниматься именно со Снейпом, но директор был не настроен на разговор, и вряд ли бы стал отвечать на другие имеющиеся у Гарри вопросы, которых было слишком много. Вздохнув мальчик вышел в коридор и накинув мантию направился к астрономической башни. Нужно было всё обдумать.

**От автора.** Новые главы будут только в конце сентября. Я хочу написать сразу большой кусок и начать его выкладывать, поскольку это будет фактическое начало сервитуса, то мне потребуется чуть больше времени чем обычно.


End file.
